Revealed
by SUPRNTRAL LVR
Summary: What if it took more than he thought to kill a Griffin? Merlin has to save Arthur, no matter what the cost... Alternative ending to the episode 'Lancelot' with some limp and angst so its rated a T, but its not so bad.
1. Hard Magic

**Okay, this is my first attempt at a different fanfic than Supernatural. But I started watching this and kinda like it, so I thought I'd have a go. Please give me the nice type of honesty!  
**

**Also, this is an alternitive ending to Lancelot. You guys are gonna have to pretend like its got to the point where Arthur has realsed Lancelot and now has to fight off the big Griffiny thing. Merlin is practicing trying to get the magic right while Arthur is getting ready to go.**

**Enjoy!**

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Merlin focused on the stick he was currently trying to transform into a weapon.

_This time, this time..._

He slid the words off his tongue, staring so hard that everything else around him blurred and wavered.

And nothing happened.

Tearing at his hair, he turned and walked in a tight circle, fustration rising up in his chest in a tidal wave. Gaius sighed and clasped his hands together in front of him. Even though he still said nothing, Merlin could tell that he was getting tired of this endless repetition too.

"Don't worry Merlin, you'll get it."

"No, no I won't!" Merlin moaned furiously, spinning to face him. "There's no way to do this! I don't think its even a spell."

"You'll get it eventually-"

Merlin snorted and sat down on the stone steps leading up to his bedroom. He ran his hands through his hair, shutting his eyes tightly. "This is impossible..."

"No, its just very hard magic. This is more than you've ever tried to do before, Merlin. Just keep trying."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Gaius rose to his feet. "Let me look at the book, maybe there's something in there we missed that might to help."

"Yeah right," Merlin muttered.

Gaius chose to ignore his apprentice and retrieved the book from his shelves. He flicked through it to the Griffin page and trailed a finger down the colums of narrow script, frowning as he read. Merlin lifted the stick again and gazed at it angrily.

"Bregdamn arielle diffelluek. Bregdamn arielle diffelluek. Oh, come _on!_"

Gaius was still reading. This his eyebrows raised and he said a short, "Oh."

"What?" Merlin snapped. "If you're gonna tell me I've been reading out the wrong spell-"

"No, no," Gaius said quickly, picking up the book and walking over to him. He held out the book. "Read it."

Merlin threw down the stick, took the book and scanned the page. Then he looked up again. "What?"

Gaius was rubbing his forehead, anxiety flickering in his eyes. "The last part. Right at the bottom."

Merlin leant over the book again. He ran his eyes over the faded letters along the bottom of the page.

_Be warned, magic to kill such a mighty beast can be fatal. It should only be used such magic in the most desperate of times and only by an extreamly experienced sorcerrer._

Merlin blinked at the words for a few moments. Then he looked up at Gaius again. "Do I count as experienced?"

Gaius shook his head worriedly. "I don't know."

Merlin wet his lips. Then he shut the book and put it down, turning his face away from it. "It doesn't matter. I'm the only one who can do it, and I'm not leaving Arthur to die."

Gaius moved to sit down again, wringing his hands. "I know," he said softly.

Merlin sat in silence for a few moments. Then he reached for the stick and picked it up again, but this time the words wouldn't come. When they finally emerged from his mouth they were twisted and bloated, gobbledegook. He swallowed hard, scowling at himself, and tried again.

"Bregdan ariel... no, bregdamn arielle diffelluek." Still nothing. Merlin cradlled his head in his hands. "I can't do it. I can't do it!"

For once, Gaius didn't say anything.

At that moment, the door flew open and Gwen appeared, moving quickly into the room, panic lining her features.

"Merlin, the Griffin! Its come back, and Arthurs leading his knights against it. Lancelots gone down to fight, but they won't let him..."

Merlin leapt to his feet, his heart jerking. He'd failed. He was too late. "Its here now?"

She nodded.

Merlin glanced at Gaius, and then ran for the door. Gwen fell into step beside him, her cloak billowing out behind her as they veered into the corridor.

"I don't know... if they've started yet," she said between breaths. "Merlin, what are we going to do?"

Merlin kept his eyes ahead of them, terrified to look at her. How could he look at anyone if he failed to protect Arthur? His hands curled into fists.

He had to try. He had to.

Even if it killed him.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Arthurs eyes followed the Griffin as it circled high above the village square, its powerful wings beating rythmically. Almost hypnotic...

"Sire!"

He turned to see Lancelot sprinting towards him, his eyes flashing with determination. He skidded to a halt before Arthur, panting.

"Sire, let me help you! Please, Sire! You need me!"

Arthur gritted his teeth together. Yes, he did need Lancelot but if his father found out he would surely have the man beheaded. Hating himself for it, he shook his head.

"No, Lancelot, go back."

"But Sire-"

"I said go back!"

"Arthur!"

Arthur span around at his knight's call, forgetting about Lancelot in an instant. The Griffin had completed its last circuit and was lining up for a dive, its beady eyes fixed on their pitifully small group. Arthur was only partly aware of the crowds gathering along the edges of the buildings to watch, whispering fearfully to each other. He caught sight of Merlin and Gwen among them and shot them a shaky grin. Merlin stared back at him with a strange agony in his eyes, but Arthur didn't have time to investigate. The Griffin was coming.

"Hold ranks!" he called over his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of Lancelot trying to join their group. "Lancelot, go!"

The Griffin was swooping down towards them, an earsplitting screech howling down to greet them. Arthur tightened his grip on his sword, crouching defensively behind his sheild.

"Forwards!" he ordered, praying that his voice wasn't shaking. Once he lost faith, his men lost faith, and he couldn't let that happen.

Their formation moved cautiously forwards, and the Griffin spiralled down to meet them. It collided with his team like a cannon ball, scattering them like rocks. Its tail whipped across Arthur's chest, sending him down to the floor. He rolled up to his feet, swiping at it with his sword, and it whirled to face him. Its tawny golden eyes gazed into him, glittering with triumpah and victory.

As if it had already won.

Defiantly, Arthur jabbed at it with his sword. It pulled back, and then snapped at him. One of his men leapt forwards to defend him and its hooked beak sank into the man's tunic. Before the knight had even understood what was happening he was jerked into the air and thrown into the stone walls of the castle. He fell to the ground and lay still.

Helpless, Arthur watched as another of his men was knocked unconscious, and then another pinned beneath the Griffin's huge talons. Desperately, he launched himself forwards and slashed at the monster's belly. It whipped around and faced him, screeching into his face.

_We can't beat it..._

The cold rezalation hit him like the hooves of a horse. He stood motionless, staring into the golden eyes in horror, his sword hanging from his hand. He could dimly hear Lancelot screaming at him to move, to _move _but his body wouldn't obey his brain. With another cold, jeering screech the Griffin knocked him to the ground and pressed its talons down on him, slicing easily across the crest of his tunic. The claws grated against the metal of his armor, and he shuddered, the noise kicking him back into reality. He tried to cut at the huge foreleg, but his sword bounced off the body and skittered to the floor, useless.

Panic kicking in, Arthur struggled wildly against the monster's grip. A knight ran forwards to help him, but the Griffin swept a huge wing across his path and knocked him backwards.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die..._

Arthur froze as the Griffin lowered its head to look at him. It was almost as if it were taunting him, challenging him to try and free himself again and, again, to fail.

The Griffin lifted its head, the sunlight catching the smooth, hard surface of its curved beak.

_This is it... Its all over..._

That was when Merlin broke free from the crowd and sprinted towards them, a harsh yell ripping from his lungs.

"Arthur! ARTHUR!"

**Cliff hanger or what? :) Review and I'll put up the next chapter, no reviews and I'll assume its all crap and give up. Thanks for reading, if you haven't got bored and left already!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	2. Destroyed

**Wow, thanks so much for the reviews! I was gonna wait a little longer before I updated, but thanks to all the cookies I decided to try and get this chapter finished for today. Enjoy!**

"Arthur! _Arthur!_"

Merlin shoved his way through the crowd and sprinted towards the Griffin, his eyes flashing with sudden purpose and fire. He saw Arthur turn his head, saw the warning in his eyes before it left his mouth.

"Merlin, get back! That's an order!"

Even as he spoke, his voice was breathless and forced as the Griffin pressed down harder on his chest, screeching into his face. As Merlin approached, it swung its great head around to stare at him with twin golden eyes smouldering like ashes. A silent understanding passed between them. Merlin was the beast's foe, not the fragile creature pinned beneath its claws. An ominous clucking sound bubbled up from the beast's throat, and abruptly it kicked Arthur aside. He rolled across the square and hit a wooden pillar holding up one of the houses, gasping, winded by the sudden violence. One of the talons had struck him across the brow, and blood trickled down his temple as he shakily rose to his hands and knees.

Merlin kept his eyes on the Griffin's, never breaking the contact as he circled around to face it head on, his whole body tensed like a messengar ready to run. The great beast spread its wings and arched its neck, revealling itself in its full glory.

_Come on, then, _its laughing eyes seemed to taunt. _Come and get me, if you can._

He curled his lip slightly, facing its challenge.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, his voice trembling as he rose to his feet and swayed slightly, grasping at the pillar for support. "Merlin, run! Get away from it!"

"Quiet, Arthur," Merlin said softly, no longer caring if he offended royalty. "Stay out of this."

For a moment Arthur was shocked into silence. Then he shook himself slightly, regaining composture. "No, Merlin! Run, now!"

Merlin shifted his weight from foot to foot, clenching and unclenching his fists. This was it. Now or never. If he got it wrong this time, everything would be over.

So he looked into the Griffin's eyes, forcing himself to block out every other sight and sound. The Griffin squawked and lifted its wings once more, spreading its feathers wide.

_You can't beat me._

_Yes. Yes, I can._

He took a deep breath. He was dimly aware of Arthur calling his name, of Gwen's voice. For a short millisecond he broke eye contact with the monster, flicking his gaze over the crowd. Gaius had emerged from the palace and was standing at the top of the steps. Gwen was gazing at him in horror, her eyes filled with anxiety. Arthur was staring in a mixture of surprise and shock. And Uther... Uther had come to the balcony of his halls, no doubt to watch over his son.

Merlin had no doubt that he would be killed, even if he did destroy the Griffin.

An unearthly screech from the Griffin pulled his gaze back to the monster as it took a step forwards, its talons catching the sunlight. Merlin wet his lips, ready to speak the words, his voice so soft that only the Griffin would have been able to hear it.

"Bregdamn arielle-"

The Griffin screamed and launched itself forwards. One huge clawed forefoot swiped out at him, the talons extended. Caught off guard, Merlin didn't jump back quite fast enough and the talons slashed across the chest of his tunic. He let out a gasp of pain as his chest stung, heat and dampness spreading from the places. Glancing down, he saw blood spreading over his clothes. Alarm speared through him and he stumbled to the ground, fear and panic blinding his magic. He heard someone let out a short scream of horror - Gwen? - and heard Arthur call his name, but then the Griffin was swooping down on him again. It snapped at him with its hooked beak and he rolled clear, scrambling up to his feet again.

No time, there was no time...

_Do it, do it now! _his brain screamed at him.

Merlin braced himself, pulling back a few steps to make a space between himself and the seething Griffin. Then he reached deep inside and rolled the words off his tongue in a smooth, snarling hiss.

_"Bregdamn arielle diffelluek!"_

He lashed out with one hand, palm upturned, and a jet of silvery blue power exploded from his body and hit the Griffin full on. It screamed in agony, scuttling backwards, cringing against the magic, but the power cut off before its work was done. Merlin sucked in a gasp of oxygen, a shudder running through his body. He felt as if he were going to throw up, he could feel beads of sweat risingon his face and neck... but the Griffin was rising again, puffing out its chest. Pain flickered in its eyes, but like him, it refused to give up. It drove in again, and desperately he thrust out his hand again, reaching inside again, calling on everything he had left.

_"B-Bregdamn, arielle, diffelluek!"_

The Griffin was thrown backwards, its feathers smouldering slightly as the magic's awesome power singed them, but Merlin barely noticed. He could feel the magic pulling up and out of him as if someone was ripping his organs out through his mouth, and pain roared through his head. He could hear his own blood roaring in his ears, feel his whole body shaking uncontrollably, his heart thundering hard and fast so that blood poured down his chest from the increased pressure. He could hardly even draw a breath, pulling in air in shallow, fast gasps.

His blurring eyes focused on the Griffins still form lying in the middle of the square, its golden eyes staring straight ahead, and a small rush of relief wavered through him. He had done it. He had saved Arthur... he turned his head slightly, taking in the crowd who was shocked into silence. His eyes found the prince to see him staring back, his mouth open in amazement, something flickering in his eyes that Merlin couldn't quite make out.

The world around him began to spin, and black dots gathered at the corners of his vision. He could dimly hear people shouting, calling out to one another. Then everything went black and he pitched forwards into nothing.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Arthur stood, unable to move.

Merlin had used magic.

Merlin was a sorccerer.

Merline had _lied..._

He watched as Merlin turned his head slowly to look at him, and realized with a jolt that something was very wrong. All the blood had drained from the boy's face, and his eyes were dull and glazed with pain. Arthur's eyes flickered to his chest, where blood was glistening wetly, darkening the fabric of his tunic. Abruptly, Merlin's legs buckled and he slumped face-down to the floor.

All thoughts of betrayal and hurt flying from his mind, Arthur jerked forwards and sprinted across the square to Merlin's side. He caught a glimpse of a comotion on the other side of it and galnced up briefly to see Gwen breaking free and rushing to help him, her face full of horror and grief. Arthur dropped to his knees beside Merlin and rolled him over onto his back, keeping a hand on either shoulder to support him. Merlin's head lolled lifelessly to the side, his eyes firmly shut. Arthur looked up as Gwen reached them and crouched opposite him, putting a hand on Merlin's arm.

"Merlin! What's wrong, is he wounded?"

Her hands fluttered over the blood on Merlin's chest without waiting for an answer, but Arthur was already shaking his head.

"Those aren't deep enough. Something's wrong with him, I don't-"

"Arthur! Back!"

Both Arthur and Gwen jerked around to face the steps as Uther appeared on them, flanked by his guards. He strode towards them, thunder in his eyes and echoing in his voice. Arthur felt something inside him shrink slightly in a sudden fear, and he gently lowered Merlin to the floor. He remembered the sentence for using magic, and his mouth went dry.

"Arthur," Uther repeated warningly as he reached the bottom of the steps. "I said, get back. Now."

Gwen hesitated, her eyes flickering from Merlin to Arthur to Uther. Arther shot her a glance and gave her short, curt nod. Her lips twitched in response. Slowly, Arthur rose to his feet and moved to stand in front of his manservent.

"No, father. Did you not see? He killed the Griffin."

"And he used magic," Uthur replied coldly. "You know the penalty, Arthur, now stand aside!"

"Father, he saved us all!" Arthur argued furiously, stepping forwards. "If not for him, I would be dead right now!"

Uther's eyes flickered to the dead Griffin, but his expression didn't change. "It matters not. His punishment-"

"Punishment! He should be rewarded!"

Uther stepped forwards sharply, and almost without realizing it Arthur pulled back a little. Uther held his gaze for a moment, and then jerked his head at his guards. Obiediantly, they moved forwards. Arthur braced himself and moved directly into thier path as they reached their small group, his eyes challenging them to try to move closer.

"No. I order you to stop!"

"Stand down, Arthur," his father called. "Now. Arthur, now!"

"No!"

One of the guards tried to move around him but he moved to block him, reaching for his sword. Hesitating, the guard glanced at Uther who nodded. Steeling himself, the guard reached out and pulled Arthur aside. Arthur struggled against him, and a second guard stepped forwards to help.

"Father, no! You men, stop, I order you!"

One of the other guards pushed Gwen out of the way and reached down to grab Merlin by the shoulders. Another moved forwards to help and together they lifted him up. He hung limply between them, blood dripping steadily onto the stone ground.

"Let him go. Let him _go!_"

"Stop now," Uther ordered coldly, "Or I'll have you thrown in with him, do you hear me?"

Slowly, Arthur's struggles ceased and he watched helplessly as the guards dragged Merlin through the doors of the castle. Gwen moved over to him, touching his arm to offer what comfort she could, and he glanced at her to see a reflection of his own agony in her eyes.

Uther surveyed his subjects, who had begun to whisper to each other. His eyes narrowed, and he folded his arms.

"We burn him in three days," he shouted clearly. "You guards, start preparing the wood."

And with that he turned and strode away into the depths of his castle, leaving Arthur to stand hollow and beaten in the middle of the square before the corpse of the Griffin.

**So? Good or bad? Review and tell me and maybe - yeah, I'm still blackmailing you lot :) - maybe I'll put up the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.  
**


	3. Hope

**Again, thanks for so many reviews! Loving the cookies, people! :) Also someone mentioned that the punishement is supposed to be execution and Gwen was just a one off to be burnt because she was a witch. I know this, I just needed Merlin to be sentenced to be burned for a bit later on...**

**Thanks so much, and on with the story!**

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

"Why not? I was visited when I was imprisoned for magic! Now let me through!"

The guards remained in place, glancing at each other regrettfully. Gwen put her hands on her hips, trying to sumon up as much anger into her gaze as she could despite the fact that she hadn't stopped shaking since Merlin's battle with the Griffin.

"I'm sorry, miss," one of the guards told her, turning to face her again. "Its the king's orders."

"But its not _fair, _he was wounded-"

"I'm sorry."

Gwen stood motionless for a few moments, searching for words. Then she turned and strode away from them. She jogged up the stairs and emerged out into the corridor above, feeling tears pricking at her eyes. A sob caught in her throat and she raised a hand to her mouth as if to hide it, sniffing hard.

"Gwen!"

Flinching at the sound of her name, she pushed down the sobs as fast as she could and turned, wiping at her eyes. Gaius was moving down the corridor towards her, his eyes flickering towards the doors to the prison. His hands were wringing together anxiously, and his eyes shone with fear.

"Have you seen Merlin?"

She shook her head, swallowing hard before she could trust herself to speak. "Uh, no, they wouldn't let me through. They said it was the kings orders."

"No one can see him?"

She shook her head again.

The little hope there was left in Gaius's eyes vanished, and Gwen felt her own heart sink at the sight. There was nothing they could do. But she _couldn't _just give up, Merlin would never give up, Merlin had won her freedom back when she had been imprisoned.

Of course, the evidence in this case was firm as stone.

Gwen pushed her hair back, managing to wipe away the last of her tears as she did so. She would not cry in front of Gaius, she would be strong for Merlin.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, managing to keep the tremors out of her voice.

Gaius shook his head wordlessly. "I don't know," he replied, gazing into the wall beside him. "I shouldn't have let him..."

"What?"

He blinked, as if only just realizing that he had spoken out loud, and backtracked. "Nothing."

She took a step towards him, her eyes narrowing. "You knew about him, didn't you? About his magic?"

Gaius glanced around huntedly. "Sh! How can I help him if I get locked up too?" He hesitated, examining her carefully as if scanning her soul. Then he reached out to take her arm. "Come on."

He led her around the corner and into a darker, deserted area of corridor and behind a large pillar. Before he began he glanced around one more time.

"Yes, I did know," he replied in hushed tones. "His mother sent him here to me because of it. I've been helping him with it. He has a great destiny in this kingdom-"

"Does he? Because right now his future does not look so wonderful," Gwen hissed back.

"Keep your voice down," Gaius reminded her. "We can save him, we can do something-"

"They won't even let us see him, Gaius!" Gwen cried. "How can we help him?"

Gaius sighed quietly and shook his head. Then he moved past her. "Come. We can talk more freely in my chambers."

Which was, Gwen thought as she followed him, code for 'I have no idea.'

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Arthur had taken a bath and changed his clothes but he couldn't wash the heavy feeling of guilt away from him.

He couldn't face standing in his father's presense, so instead he had gone for a walk. Even thinking it felt so pathetic. How could he be 'going for a walk' when Merlin was lying in a dungeon below the castle? He was barely even alive. How could his father have been so heartless?

He moved into a darker, smaller street in the village nearby the blacksmiths where the buildings leaned inwards slightly and not many people came. His mind just kept going over and over the event: he could hear the Griffin's claws grating on his armor, he could hear it screeching.

He could hear Merlin calling his name.

The boy must have known what he was doing. He must have known what would happen to him if he tried to destroy the Griffin, but he had still done it.

He was braver than most of the knights Arthur trained.

Sighing, he lifted a hand and ran it through his hair. He didn't know what to do. His father would never allow Merlin to walk free, whether he had saved the kingdom or not. He had tried to follow the guards down to the prisons but they had shut him out, telling him that the king didn't want anyone to see the 'criminal.' There was nothing he could do, and he hated it.

"Sire?"

Arthur turned, blinking his way back into the present. A small group of villagers were standing behind him, and one man had stepped forwards to speak. He glanced behind him, like a school boy searching for confidence, and then moved closer and lowered his voice.

"Sire, you can talk to the Sorccerer?"

Arthur stared at him, trying to make his tongue work to tell the man no, no he couldn't. The man mistook his pause for an affirmitive answer.

"We - I mean, me and a few others - we was wondering if you could..." he hesitated. "If you could just tell him thank you."

The people behind him nodded in agreement, and Arthur's gaze flickered from one to the other in surprise. He knew that, in the laws of his father, he should be ordering them back to work, scolding them for even daring to ask such a thing, but instead he found himself nodding silently. The man's face broke into relief and he bowed low before retreating from Arthur's presense. Arthur watched the group until it had moved out of sight. Then he turned and strode back towards the castle, an idea forming in his mind.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

It didn't take him long to get to the knight's quarters in the castle, and even less time to find the knights who had fought with him against the Griffin. He picked out one of them - Leif, a tall, broad man with red hair - and took him aside.

"I'm sorry Sire," Leif began nervously as soon as they were out of earshot of the others. "I tried to defend you but the beast was too strong and-"

Arthur waved his apologies away dismissively. "I care not for that, this is about Merlin."

"Merlin?"

"The boy who killed the Griffin."

Leif's face cleared. "The Sorccerer?"

Arthur paused, frowning slightly. The second time he had heard Merlin called the Sorccerer. Was that what he was now known as among the people? Shaking his head, he pushed his thoughts back to the trouble at hand.

"Yes, the Sorccerer. What do you think of him?"

Leif lowered his gaze guiltily. "Begging your pardon, Sire, but I believe he acted justly."

Arthur grinned. "Good!"

"Sire?"

"You will go and find the man who will take over guarding the prisons at nightfall, and tell him that I was displeased with your service today and ordered you to take his place as punishment."

Leif's face fell. "I'm sorry Sire, I just-"

"No, fool, I'm not angry with you!" Arthur replied, rolling his eyes. "This is a different matter. I will come at midnight. Be sure that there is no one else with you, that you are alone guarding the prisons. You will then be overwhelmed by masked assilants..."

Leif's eyes lit up suddenly as he understood. "Sire..."

"... And you will run to the king a while after they have gone, telling him what has happened. You will not have seen whom it was."

Leif nodded. "I will be ready, Sire."

Arthur nodded with him. "Good. Tell no one - swear to me now."

"I swear, I'll tell no one."

Arthur relaxed. "Thank you," he said, and for the first time in talking to one of his knights, he meant it. "One last thing: where is Lancelot?"

"I believe he returned to Gaius's chambers after the Griffin was killed, Sire," Leif replied.

"Good. Remember, the nightfall guard."

"I won't forget, sire."

Arthur left the knights quarters quickly and half ran to Gaius's chambers. He recieved a few strange looka on his way there - people as dignified as himself weren't usually seen around here. He tried to keep his head down and walked on, reaching the door in a few moments. He rapped loudly on the door with his knuckles, and a few seconds later it was opened by Gwen.

He hadn't seen her since that moment in the courtyard when they had both run to Merlin's aid, and now she looked at him hesitantly, as if unsure whether to trust him or not. She stepped back slowly, allowing him in, and as he stepped forwards he caught sight of Gaius hasitly shutting a book. He ran his eyes over the cluttered room.

"Where is Lancelot?"

"Upstairs, sire," Gaius replied. "I'll fetch him..."

"I'll get him," Gwen offered, still not looking at Arthur.

Suddenly, he understood. They wanted to help Merlin too, and they feared he would give them away to Uther. He felt a little hurt, but ignored the feeling. He would have done the same in their position. He waited in silence with Gaius until Lancelot and Gwen reappeared. Then he took a deep breath and began.

"Right. I only have one thing to say, so I'll make it quick. I want to help Merlin, and I know that you do too. He doesn't deserve a death penalty for saving our kingdom. But my father will never see past the fact that he used magic. And so..." he paused, moving his gaze between the small group. "And so... the only way to save Merlin is to go against his wishes."

Gaius raised his eyebrows, and Gwen's eyes lit up. Lancelot blinked at him in surprise, and looked him up and down as if to make sure that it was really Arthur standing there and not some imposter.

"I have a plan," Arthur offered. "But I will need your help. I promise you that if Uther does find out, I will take the blame and nothing will effect any of you. But..." he shut his eyes for a moment, rolling that last, hated word around his mouth before he had to set it free. He couldn't remember the last time he had even used it with people so low in status... _for Merlin. _"Please," he finished shortly.

For a few moments, they just stared at him, as if in shock. Then Lancelot shook himself and stepped forwards to his side, nodding. "I will help," he promised.

"Me too," Gwen said quickly. "Of course I will."

Gaius nodded.

Arthur let out a long breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and let himself relax a little bit. "Alright then," he said sharply, trying to regain his dignity. "We have a couple more hours before nightfall. We had best get ready."

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

_Merlin was cold. So cold. Agony ebbed through his body with each small, painful breath he took and he couldn't get away from it. His head ached mercilessly, as if desperate to drive him mad. He couldn't even remember what had happened to make everything hurt so much... he couldn't remember what he had been doing..._

_He tried to move, but his body felt heavy as stone. His eyes were glued shut. He strained weakly against the bonds of his own mind, his headache growing stronger as he tried. Finally he gave up, sinking back into the darkness around him. Fear wavered through his confused, misted mind and ran its cold fingers down his spine. Something bad was going to happen to him, and he couldn't do anything about it._

_Arthur, he tried to call. Arthur, help me..._

_He couldn't hear his own voice, and his lips wouldn't move. Still, he tried again. It was all he had left in this cold, black world.  
_

_Arthur... help me.  
_

**Okay, there we go! Yes I am being very evil by filling most of this chapter with drabble ;) Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.  
**


	4. Planning

**Thanks again for all the reviews, sorry for the wait! Also, not sure if I spelt Arthur's second name right - sorry!  
**

Arthur jogged up the steps to the castle, casting a wary eye towards the sun which was sinking towards the horizon. He only had about an hour left before nightfall - after that he would have to retire to his chambers to pretend as if everything was normal before sneaking out again at midnight. He ran his hand through his hair, heaving a sigh as he moved into the polished corridors of the castle. He couldn't deny that the others - Gaius, Lancelot, Gwen - had been eager to help, and had even made suggestions to help with his plan, but the way they looked at him sometimes made him feel out of place. But then, of course they would be confused as to why he was breaking his father's law for a servent. In their company, he felt like the new boy at a school, too awkward and different to be any kind of real friend.

"Arthur!"

He stopped, turning his head, his lip curling irritably at the interruption. Morgana was walking towards him, her gown billowing around her, her hair dancing slightly as her eyes held him in place. She reached him and folded her arm, her eyes narrowing.

"You're planning something."

"What?" Arthur reeled from the sudden accusation. How could she know, he'd barely even told his plan to the others. "No I'm not..."

"Don't lie to me, Arthur, its pathetic. Gwen just came to me late and fussing about something but she wouldn't tell me what. At first I thought it was just Merlin but then..." she shook her head and pinned him with her eyes again. "Just tell me. You're going to help him, aren't you?"

"No I-"

"I've tried to talk to Uther but he wouldn't listen. I don't want him to die either, he doesn't deserve it but Arthur... what about the people? Will they still look up to you?"

Arthur laughed. "The people are behind Merlin. They call him the 'Sorccerer.' A group of them came to me today and asked me to thank him. So they'll probably just love me more when I-"

"Ha!" Morgana crowed, jabbing a finger at him. "I knew it! You _are _going to do something!"

Arthur stared at her for a moment, his mouth still hanging open in mid-sentence. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the corner, glancing over her shoulder for any eavesdroppers.

"Yes," he hissed, scowling. "Yes, allright? I am going to help him. I've talked a guard and to Gaius and Gwen and Lancelot and they're going to help me."

"And what about me? When were you going to include me in your little games?" she demanded.

"Don't you see? Morgana, if we get caught father will be furious with me. He may never forgive me. I need you to remain on his right side, so that there is someone he still trusts, so that next time you can help turn his head the other way for me..."

Morgana was looking at him strangely. His voice trailed off and he raised one eyebrow.

"What? What is it?"

"Its just... I care for Merlin too, of course I do, after what he did for us how could I not? But Arthur, why would you risk so much for your manservent? Why do you care so much?"

Arthur wet his lips, his throat suddenly dry. "I just... we're friends. I don't let my friends down."

She smiled, bemused. "Well, well, well, Arthur Pentdragon. You've actually found a real friend."

He scowled. "Stop it."

She grinned and shook back her raven hair. "Fine, I'll stay out of this but you had better tell me everything afterwards. Where are you even planning to keep him?"

"Keep him?"

"Well, you can't just hide him in Gaius's chambers, that's the first place they'll look."

Arthur realized she was right, and kicked himself for not thinking of that first. "Damn... well, where can I take him? Father will search the whole kingdom for him..."

Morgana shook her head, rolling her eyes. "What would you do without me?" She felt in her pocket. "I have a small cottage outside the kingdom in the woods. I go there sometimes, to get away from everything. I doubt Uther even remembers it." She brought out a small key and dropped it into his palm. Follow the trail into the woods until you come to a big tree with a child's drawing of a horse carved into its trunk, then go right. Follow the thorn bushes."

He looked up at her, raising his eyebrows. "You carry this around with you all the time?"

"No. I just knew you wouldn't have thought about where to take him yet." She turned away. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

Arthur watched her walk away down the corridor, a strange respect growing in his mind. "Thank you," he murmured.

And somehow, he thought that she'd heard him.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Lancelot ran his hands through his hair before letting them drop and looking up at Gaius. The old man was staring at a thick book lying open on his desk, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. Lancelot chewed on his thumbnail, then rose to his feet. Gaius started and looked up as he came over.

"What're you reading?" Lancelot muttered, desperate for something to talk about.

Gaius looked down at the book, blinking as if he'd only just realized that it was there. "I was researching the spell Merlin cast on the Griffin. I thought I may be able to find a way to reverse its effects."

"Can't he recover alone?"

"Maybe, but it will take a long time. I don't want him to have to endure the pain for so long."

Lancelot nodded. "You didn't find anything."

It wasn't a question, but Gaius shook his head anyway. "No, I did not." Sighing, he closed the book and pressed his fingers to his temples. "I have failed him," he muttered.

"No," Lancelot replied, turning away and going to the window. Outside the night was cold and dark, the flickering lights in the village pin pricks of hope. He leant against the cool rock, his eyes moving over the empty village square. "I should have been there to help him when it happened. I was so shocked, I just stood there, like a fool..."

"You weren't exactly expecting it."

"Neither was Arthur or Gwen."

Someone rapped on the door, making them both jump. Lancelot strode over to it, his heart suddenly thumping. What if Arthur had been found out, if these were guards coming to arrest them both... he opened the door. Arthur stood outside, his sword buckled to his belt, a flaming torch in one hand. In its dancing light, Lancelot could just make out Gwen standing behind him, wearing a long dark cloak.

"Ready?" Arthur asked. From the ways his eyed flashed as he spoke, it was almost a challenge. Lancelot swallowed hard and glanced over his shoulder at Gaius, who had risen to his feet. Gaius nodded shortly, and he looked back at Arthur.

"Ready," he replied quietly.

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short but we've had friends to stay and I've had no time to update. I thought I should put something up, no matter how short! Hope you enjoyed, please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.  
**


	5. Rescue

Arthur reached the doors to the prison and glanced around one last time. They had made it there without too much trouble, managing to duck out of sight if they came across any servents on late assignments. The corridors were filled with shadows, firelight dancing on the walls from the flickering candles and his torch. He found himself starting at any sudden jump the shadows made, at any jerk caused by the dancing fire. Arthur put one hand on the prison doors, suddenly wondering if Leif had managed to swap with whoever was supposed to be on guard. If he had not, then they would be in trouble. He looked over his shoulder at the others.

"I'll go in first. Lancelot, you stay at the top of the stairs and wait for my signal."

Lancelot nodded, and Gwen bit her lip. "You think Leif may have betrayed us?" she whispered.

"No. But just in case." Arthur forced a shaky smile, and then eased the door open.

Its hinges screamed, echoing in the stone stair way, and he tensed. Then he steeled himself and started down, holding his torch before him, one hand on his sword. His footsteps bounced off the walls, alarmingly loud, each tap making him wince. He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around. The prison guard was standing beside the cell, his back to Arthur. Arthur hesitated, unable to see if it were Leif or not. But the man must have heard him coming... he stepped forwards, lifting the torch. Abruptly, the guard turned and Arthur flinched slightly, his fist closing around his sword hilt.

"Sire," Leif breathed, moving towards him. "I was beginning to think you would not come. I swapped places with the night guard, as you ordered..."

Arthur forced himself to take a deep, calming breath, prying his fingers away from his sword. "Good man, Leif," he said, his voice shaking slightly in relief. "You scared me for a moment..." he turned, waving his torch at the stairs, and Lancelot started down. When he'd caught sight of Arthur, he turned and called softly to Gwen and Gaius.

Arthur handed the torch to Leif and started towards the bars of the cell, his mind swinging back to Merlin. Leif moved close behind him, clearly tense.

"Sire, I have been thinking... are you sure of what you are doing? If Uther - I mean, if the king - finds out about this, he will not be forgiving, especially when the culprit is his own son."

"I know. It doesn't matter."

"But sire-"

"It - doesn't - matter," Arthur repeated, his voice growing hard and comanding as he turned to face the man. "Go and guard the stairs, tell me if someone comes."

Leif sighed, and then took something from his belt. "The key, sire," he murmured, holding the object out.

Arthur took it, and Leif turned towards the stairs. Arthur headed towards the cell again, his heart thumping. He reached it and curled his hands around the bars. In the darkness he could just make out Merlin's still, pale figure lying near the back. His stomach jerked and he fumbled for the lock. It clicked open and he pushed the door back as the others reached him. He ducked inside, keeping the key with him.

He reached Merlin in a few strides and crouched down beside him, rolling him over onto his back.

"Merlin?" he asked softly. "Hey, Merlin?"

Merlin's head lolled to the side. His skin was so pale that it seemed to glow slightly in the darkness, pastel blue smudges around his eyes. As Arthur lifted his hand he felt something warm trickling down his sleeve, and looked down to see that blood was still glistening on Merlin's chest. He glanced over his shoulder as Gaius appeared in the doorway, Gwen just behind him, Lancelot stepping back to look at the stairs. Arthur sat back on his heels, jerking his head at them.

"C'mon. Quickly!"

Gaius hurried in, crouching beside Arthur, placing his bag beside him on the cold floor. He picked up Merlin's wrist and paused, then put a hand just above the boy's nose and mouth and paused again.

"His pulse is weak... but he's still breathing." He leant forwards, gripping his shoulder. "Merlin, can you hear me?"

Merlin moaned softly, and Arthur's heart leapt. He rose to his feet, moving backwards so that Gwen could take his place and assist Gaius. He walked quickly to the door, leaning out into the stone room beyond.

"Leif? Leif!"

Leif hurried over at his call. Arthur gestured to the stairs.

"Go to the stables and ready a horse for me. Try to find Victory, I usually ride him so I can be sure he will not spook."

"A horse?" Gwen asked, turning towards them.

"I told you, we cannot keep him here. We must take him to Morgana's cottage."

"But we cannot leave him there alone," Lancelot added quietly. "Someone must stay with him."

"Let me," Gwen begged. "Morgana won't mind, will she? And I am the only one: you have duties here, Arthur, Lancelot may be a suspect if Uther starts looking for someone to blame, Gaius must attend to his duties too. I am the only person who can do it."

Arthur hesitated, but then nodded. "You're right. Very well." He looked at Leif. "Two horses, then, and quickly."

Leif ducked his head and ran to the stairs. Athur moved back into the cell and watched as Gaius rapidly bound the wounds on Merlin's chest.

"You will have to change these and do it properly once at the cottage," he was murmuring to Gwen. "And give him some wolfsbane with it, to help with the pain. The wounds may have become infected, so be aware of any fever he may have. You can take my bag - it has everything you will need."

Gwen nodded, taking it all in. Arthur glanced at the stairs, almost expecting guards to come running down to arrest them. He had never gone against his father's wishes like this before. He looked back over at Gaius.

"Gaius, we must go."

"Yes, we're ready," Gaius replied, scrambling to his feet. He held out his bag to Gwen, who took it and slipped it on. Arthur turned to Lancelot, but the other man was already coming in.

Arthur moved back to Merlin's side and as gently as he could pulled him into a sitting position. Merlin moaned again, pain flickering across his face, and Arthur bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," he muttered. "Only a little longer, I promise."

Lancelot took Merlin's other side and together they lifted him to his feet, pulling his arms over their shoulders. Merlin shuddered slightly as their actions pulled at his wounds, and Arthur swallowed hard. _Only a little longer, _he repeated to himself. _Once we get him out of danger we can worry about his pain. Just a little longer..._

"What if there is someone around, someone who may see us?" Gwen fretted.

Arthur nodded, his mind already going over the same problem. "You will have to go ahead of us, prevent anyone from seeing us. It isn't far to the stables."

She nodded. Gaius was watching Merlin, his face twisted with anxiety. "I should be there to care for him, especially right now..."

"You can come to him tomorrow," Arthur replied, manoeuvring them towards the stairs. "Tonight we cannot have to many people going, it will seem suspicious."

Gaius nodded regretfully.

"Come on," Arthur said, glancing around at them all. "We should move fast, before we run out of time."

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Morgana couldn't sleep. Instead, she sat at her window and looked down at the flickering fires of Camelot below her. She wished she could be with Arthur, but she knew that the less people around him right now the better. She played with a strand of her hair, sighing as she looked down. She doubted that anyone else was awake now. Already she could see a hint of dawn on the horizon, the smallest lightening of the sky. Soon the villagers would begin to get up and start their work in the fields beyond the walls of the kingdom, or in their dark workshops.

Morgana pushed her hair back and scanned the roads leading out of Camelot, uncomfortably aware that she could not yet see Arthur leaving yet.

"Hurry, Arthur," she muttered. "You can do it."

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

When they reached the stables, Leif was already waiting for them with two horses. Arthur swung himself up onto Victory's black, sleek back and Lancelot pushed Merlin up after him. Arthur pulled the boy around so that he was sitting in front of him, his head leaning back against Arthur's shoulder. Lancelot stepped back slowly, and Arthur looked over his shoulder as Gwen climbed up onto the other horse.

"Ready?" he checked.

She nodded. Arthur looked down at Lancelot, lifting one hand so that he was holding Merlin gently but firmly against himself. "Get back to your chambers," he said. "Before anyone realize's he's missing. Leif, you know what to do."

Leif ducked his head. Arthur nudged Victory in the sides, urging him forwards.

"Tell Gaius to get some sleep: we'll need him to be alert to help Merlin tomorrow."

The cool night air hit them like a slap in the face, and Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's shoulder. He felt a small shudder run through the other boy's body and pushed Victory into a canter.

"Its okay," he murmured. "We're going to get you out of here right now."

And, with the drumming of Victory's hooves ringing in his ears, he galloped the horse out of Camelot and into the forest, Gwen close behind him.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	6. Unconsciousness

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!**

**Whew, sorry for the wait and any mistakes but I only had a short time to write this, and thought I should put something up since you've probably all lost interest by now! Okay, here we go!**

The freezing night air bit into Arthur's skin, rising goosebumps along his arms. The trees of the forest loomed up around them, dark and foreboding, threatening monsters and unknown terrors in their shadows. Victory snorted every now and then, his nostrils flaring, sending twin plumes of cloudy breath into the air. Arthur pressed his lips together and then brought Victory to a halt, one hand on the reins and one around the unconscious Merlin. With the boy so close to his chest he could feel the shivers wracking his frail body every few seconds, sending a jolt of concern through Arthur's own heart every time he felt one. He twisted in the saddle, careful not to disturb Merlin, and looked back at Gwen. She was just behind him, a faceless shadow in the darkness.

"What is it?" she whispered, pulling her horse to a stop. "Is something wrong?"

Arthur's patience had snapped long ago. "Of course something's wrong!" he growled. "We have been riding for at least an hour now and have found nothing! We should have come across the tree Morgana mentioned by now. Merlin can't take much more of this. He's already too weak."

He heard Gwen sigh, saw the moonlight lighting the soft cloud of breath that left her lips. "What can we do? Do you want us to go back?"

Arthur's neck prickled. "No. No, we can't go back." He turned back to face the front, wetting his dry lips. "We'll carry on a little longer."

He nudged Victory in the sides and the horse began to walk again. He kept the pace slow, reluctant to jolt Merlin and cause him any more pain. His friend had remained deeply unconscious since the castle, the only sign of life the occasional wince or shiver. Arthur didn't need Gaius there to know that unless they got him out of the cold and properly cared for soon he would die. Tears of fustration pricked at his eyes, and he blinked them away furiously. He would _not _cry in front of a servent, he would _not..._

"Athur?"

He glanced over his shoulder again. Gwen pointed at something ahead and to their right. "Look."

He looked. A huge, gnarled tree slouched off to the side of the rough trail, its spidery fingers reaching towards them as if beckoning as the wind brushed them. Arthur's heart leapt. "She said it had a child's drawing of a horse on the trunk," he said, but Gwen was already swinging down from her horse.

She hurried over to the tree and placed her hands on its uneven trunk, scanning it with her eyes. Arthur watched her with baited breath, praying desperately that this was the one. He watched as Gwen circled the tree once, twice... his hope began to ebb away.

"Come on, Gwen, lets keep going," he muttered, tightening his grip on the reins. He turned his head away, not wanting her to see the dissapointment in his face.

"Arthur!"

He looked up. Gwen had pulled away the choking ivy clinging to the tree to reveal a stick drawing of a horse carved into the wood. She looked up at him, grinning for the first time in the last few days. Arthur felt a smile spreading across his own face and looked beyond the tree, squinting in the darkness. He could just make out the jagged shapes of thorn bushes.

"Follow the thorns," he said. "This is it. Great work, Gwen." And for the first time, he meant it.

Gwen moved back over to him and climbed back onto her horse as he guided Victory over to the thorns. The horse practically had to fight its way through the spiked bushes: any path there had once been was long overgrown. Arthur felt another shiver run over Merlin's body and he rubbed his arm, trying to rub some warmth back into him.

"Almost there now," he murmured. "Hold on, Merlin, almost there."

MERLINMERLINMERINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Merlin's chest throbbed with agony as if a thousand angry bees were swarming over him and stinging him again and again. Pain sprang through his head whenever he tried to claw his way up to consciousness, and eventually he stopped trying to fight the darkness back. There was no point. No one was there to help him, he was competely alone... he just wanted it to end... and then he felt the touch, the hand on his shoulder, on his chest. He didn't know who it was, but the touch was gentle and caring. Just when he had decided this the pain in his chest rose to an unbearable level and he slipped away into the darkness for a few moments. He could vaugely feel people pulling him upright, but the pain the movement caused was so huge that he couldn't hold onto the feelings. The next thing he was aware of was a presense close beside him, a strong arm wrapped around him. The touch sent feelings of safety, comfort through his mind, despite the fact that freezing cold was seeping into his bones like liquid.

He was aware that he was moving, but only because every step beneath him sent agony through his head and made his chest smart painfully. He wanted to tell the person who was with him, holding him to stop walking but he was just so tired... he could feel cold blackness beckoning to him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he just gave up... it would be so easy to just fall into the blackness and make it all end...

_"Almost there now... hold on, Merlin, almost there..."_

The voice sounded strangely familiar. Merlin's pain-ridden, murky mind managed to pull up one name, a single connection.

_Arthur..._

Arthur had come for him? Merlin slowly pushed the darkness away. He didn't know what Arthur was talking about, but the faith he had in the prince overwhelmed his desire to give in. So, he allowed himself to float in the darkness with Arthur's arm still around him and drift back into the numb sleep that was calling to him. Just as long as he didn't fall from Arthur, he would be alright.

He knew that much.

MERLINMERLINMERINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

The tiny cottage loomed out of the woods like a sleeping creature, the thatched roof clear against the smooth stone walls. In the half light it was only a blurred, pale shape in the distance, but it sent a wave of relief through Arthur. He eagerly pushed Victory into a trot and broke free of the forest and thorns, reaching the cottage in only a few moments. Gwen rode after him and dismounted quickly, reaching out to tie both of their horses to the pole nearby the house. Arthur climbed down slower, cradling Merlin carefully against his chest and sliding most of the way. He reached the ground safely and looked down at Merlin, letting out a soft sigh. Sweat plastered Merlin's black hair to his forehead, and his chest was barely rising with each breath. Arthur wet his lips and then looked up as Gwen approached them. She brushed the hair away from Merlin's brow, her eyes filled with anxiety.

"He's freezing... Gaius thinks he has an infection." She looked up at Arthur. "He's so pale..."

"Once we get him inside, he'll be better off," Arthur replied firmly, although her words had shaken him. "The key's on my belt. Quickly."

Gwen retrieved the key and walked to the door. She unlocked it and ducked inside, holding it open for him to follow with Merlin.

Inside the cottage was one room with a small bathroom leading off on one side. The right side of the room was a cooking area, while the left side was taken up with an armchair, a table and two chairs, a small cabinet, a fireplace and a bed. Arthur doubted that Morgana ever slept here, but had just simply wanted the place to feel more homely by including a bed. So typical of her, although he was thankful for it now.

He crossed to the bed and laid Merlin down on it as gently as he could. Despite his efforts, Merlin moaned weakly and pain flickered across his face. Arthur looked down at his chest to see that blood was soaking slowly through the bandage after all the aggrivation the wound had suffered. He squeezed Merlin's shoulder gently and then looked up at Gwen as she knelt down beside him, pulling off the bag Gaius had given here.

"I'm not sure if I am good enough to treat him, Arthur," she said, looking up at him fearfully. "I know nothing of medicene, only the small things Gaius has told me tonight."

"You'll do fine. Besides, Gaius will be here tomorrow."

He was shocked at how calmly his words came out despite the fact that he was just as terrified for Merlin as she was. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay and make sure that Merlin was alright. But his father would look for him when he discovered Merlin's absense, and he would quickly become suspicious if Arthur was nowhere to be found. Reluctantly, he stepped back from the bed.

"I must go."

She nodded and stood up too, reaching out to brush his hand. "Thank you so much for doing this, Arthur. It means so much to me - to everyone."

He wondered when she had stopped calling him 'sire' and found that he didn't care. He smiled awkwardly. "Just look after him. I'll be here tomorrow, as soon as I can."

She smiled, even if it came out a little wobbly. "Thank you," she repeated. She looked down at Merlin. "Do you think he know's we're here?"

Arthur followed her gaze. "I don't know," he replied softly.

MERLINMERLINMERINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Gwen sat back on her heels and looked down at Merlin, frowning. She had cleaned his wound and bound it with fresh herbs as Gaius had instructed, but that had been over an hour ago and his fever was still raging. She thought for a moment, and then retrieved a cloth and a bowl of water. She dampened the cloth and dabbed it over Merlin's brow, and he winced slightly. His eyes had been moving beneath his lids for some time, but whenever she called his name he remained unconscious. She just wished there was something more she could do. She felt so helpless, just sitting here like...

"Unh..."

Gwen jumped, and then leant forwards. "Merlin?" she asked, her heart pounding. "Merlin? Can you hear me? Please say you can hear me."

Merlin turned his head towards her, his brow furrowing. "Gw...en..." he whispered hoarsely.

Tears of relief pricked at her eyes and she brushed at them quickly. "Yes, yes it's me," she told him, taking his hand. "How do you feel? Can you open your eyes?"

Merlin's eyes remained closed. "Hurts... Arth...ur?"

"He'll be here later, with Gaius. I don't think I can do any more for you to help with the pain... I'm sorry."

Merlin didn't reply, just pulled a few breaths in and out. Every word seemed to take a huge effort for him, and she squeezed his hand gently.

"Go to sleep, Merlin," she said softly. "I'll be right here when you wake up. Sleep."

Slowly his breathing evened out and his body relaxed. Gwen settled down beside him. There was no way she was moving now, not for anyone.

Meanwhile, at the gates of camelot, Victory reared and backed up as guards flooded out of the castle, spears raised. Arthur put on an angry face, regaining control of the horse.

"Back down, now! Its me, Arthur! Put down your weapons!"

Slowly, the guards lowered their weapons. One stepped forwards and examined his face.

"My apologies, Sire," he said, inclining his head. "The Sorcerrer has escaped."

"Escaped?" Arthur repeated, feigning surprise. "How?"

"No one knows, Sire. But, if you please," he added stepping back to make away. "The king asked to see you. Now."

Arthur's mouth went dry, but he held his mask in place. "Very well," he said firmly, and he trotted Victory towards the castle, his heart pounding in his chest.

**So? Good or bad? Please review and tell me, I'm going to bed!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	7. Suspect

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!**

"The so-called 'Sorccerer' has escaped."

Arthur fixed his eyes on a point above his father's head, doing his best to keep his face completely expressionless. "Really? Well, who knows, maybe he used his sorccerey or something."

Uther rose slowly to his feet, his eyes smouldering. Arthur almost felt like stepping backwards but he forced himself to hold his ground. If he showed any kind of weakness his father would see it instantly. He took a deep breath and then steeled himself, clenching his fists behind his back.

"You will not talk to me in that manner," Uther growled. "And you will _look at me _when I am addressing you!"

Arthur's gaze snapped up to meet his father's at once, and he unconsciously bit down on his lip. He felt like a child again, being scolded for running away from his archery lessons because he'd wanted to play with the other boys. He had returned when the other boys had retreated nervously from his royal presence, upset and confused, and his father had talked to him much like Uther was talking to him now. Now, however, he didn't begin to cry. He unlatched his lip from between his teeth and said as calmly as he could,

"What do you want me to say to you?"

Uther held his stare for a few moments, then span around and returned to his throne. "Where were you last night? The guards said that they hadn't seen you go out, and your manservent hadn't been able to find you all evening."

Arthur blinked at the mention of his manservent, and then realized that Uther was talking of his new servent, not Merlin. In truth, it had been a long time since he had last refferred to Merlin as a 'servent.' He searched for a likely lie, and came up with one in only a few moments.

"I went hunting. After Merlin- I mean, after the Sorccerer's betrayal, I felt I needed some time alone."

Uther sat down and glanced coldly at him. Suddenly the lie didn't seem so concrete, but Arthur kept his mouth shut. Babbling on about how it was all true would hardly convince his father - Uther knew him too well.

"I was thinking of how concerned you were for the back-stabber's wellfare," Uther was saying. "And how suddenly you stopped worrying yesterday afternoon. How content you suddenly seemed."

Arthur put on a shocked expression, but he was sure it came out a little wobbly. "Are you suggesting that it was I who set him free? How can you think I would betray you like that? My own father?"

"Yes," Uther murmured. "How could you?"

He seemed to be only musing to himself, but his words sent thrills of fear down Arthur's spine. _He knows, he knows... what do I do? He knows, he's called me up here to confront me... damned this waiting! Just make him say it, get it over wi-_

"You will search the kingdom and beyond," Uther said suddenly, cutting off Arthur's train of thought. "Not you nor I nor your men will rest until this... this... _monster _has been found and killed. I order you to kill him on sight, is that clear?"

Arthur's anger had been steadily building at the sound of his father reffering to Merlin as a 'monster' but he forced himself to remain steady. Slowly, he managed to bow to his father, inclining his head.

"Yes, father. I will not fail."

_To keep him safe, _he added silently.

Uther rose to his feet and moved forwards to touch Arthur's shoulder. "You must be vigilant, Arthur. I know you saw this man as your friend, but he _lied. _He lied to your face since the moment you met him. Everything he has ever told you are nothing more than fantasies concucted from an evil mind. He - is - not - like - you. He's not _human._"

Arthur returned his father's stare, nodding stiffly. "I know. I'll search everywhere."

_For whatever scrap of respect I have left for you and your blind hate..._

"And Arthur," Uther added coolly as Arthur turned to leave. "It would be dangerous for you to dissapoint me now. Despite your own personal feelings."

Arthur clenched his jaw, and then ducked out of the room without looking back, his hands trembling.

_He knows. He knows and he's going to find Merlin._

_Oh, hell, what am I going to do?_

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Gaius leapt to his feet as soon as Arthur pushed open his door, questions spilling out of his mouth uncontrollably fast.

"Did you make it? Is he alright? Did he have a fever when you left? Any signs of infection? What did Gwen tell you of his condition? Never mind that, we should get down to see him as soon as possible... did you make it?"

Lancelot put a hand on the old man's shoulder, gentle but firm, despite the fact that his face was taught with strain. "Gaius, he's just got back. Give him a little air."

Arthur closed the door behind him and folded his arms, more out of habit than to show that he was in control. The long night and conversation with his father had left him dead tired and impatient, although he understood Gaius's concern.

"We found the cottage," he said drearily. "It took longer than we'd expected and he was very cold when we got there, but Gwen is tending to him now." He didn't mention Gwen's doubt of her own skills, knowing that it would only upset Gaius. "My father just asked to speak to me."

"Yes, he sent guards around looking for you a while after you had gone," Lancelot said ruefully. "We told them we had not seen you."

"Thank you. I believe my father suspects me, but is not sure enough to confront me yet. However, he has placed me in charge of searching for Merlin."

"That is good, is it not?" Gaius asked. "By being the one to search for him you can be sure that no one will actually find him."

"Maybe, but if I know my father he has already forseen this and most likely arranged for someone to look over my shoulder, make sure that I really am looking everywhere." He noticed the anxiety in both men's faces, and quickly forced a smile. "Never fear, I have dealt with such matters before."

Gaius relaxed, but Lancelot wasn't fooled. His dark eyes seemed to stare straight through Arthur's mask, making him drop their gaze and look at the floor instead.

"It would be unwise to visit Merlin until later. In the afternoon, you will tell the king that someone who lives outside the kingdom has fallen ill and you wish to see to them. Before you do so, however, I will say that I have heard whispers that this someone may be hiding Merlin and is fooling you so that they can force you to treat the injuries he sustained. I will therefore propose that I will go with you. My father will agree to this and I will take you both to the cottage."

"A fine plan indeed," Lancelot commented. "You seem to have thought this through very well, Arthur."

"I had time enough to think on my journey back." Arthur turned and put a hand on the door, again uncomfortable under Lancelot's gaze. "I'm going to my chambers, to get some sleep. Do not go to Uther until I come back and tell you to do so, or the plan may fail and he may not allow you to go."

Before they could respond, Arthur ducked out of the room and into the corridor. Once there, he closed his eyes for a few moments, reminded himself that they were not the enemy here, and walked slowly to his room. With his nerves this jangled, it was a wonder he would be able to come up with any plans to help them.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Arthur, Morgana decided, looked terrible.

His hair was a mess, his face was shiny with sleep, and his cheek was stuck to the table he was currently slumped over. A plate supporting his left arm, a roll of bread and a slice of cheese was evidence enough to show that he had fallen asleep halfway through his meal. Morgana sighed, then picked up his fork and let it drop with a clatter onto the wooden tabletop just in front of Arthur's face. Arthur jerked upright, his eyes scanning the room wildly, his hand already halfway to his sword.

"What? What? Is Merlin-"

"Been found yet? No," Morgana cut him off quickly, shooting a glance at the two servents who were cleaning in the corner. She dismissed them quickly as Arthur leant his elbows on the table and massaged his brow wearily.

"What was that for? Its bad form to attack a man while he is sleeping."

"Well, one I wasn't attacking you, two you were sleeping on your dinner and three you do not quite qualify for a man in my opinion. You're still too... what's the word... _imature._"

She grinned as Arthur scowled and sat down beside him at the table as the servents left the room, shutting the door carefully behind him.

"I hate to pump you for information while you're so tired, but... well, I'm going to anyway. How is Merlin?"

"Very cold," Arthur snapped. "You didn't tell us that the cottage was that far away."

"I haven't been there for years, I forgot. I'm sorry. Is he alright?"

Arthur's impatience seemed to soften a little and he rubbed his eyes, heaving a sigh. "Not much better. Gwen was concerned that she didn't know how to treat him properly."

Morgana could hear the strain and worry under his carefully masked voice. She put a hand on his arm, offering what comfort she could. "He will be alright, Arthur. Once Gaius can spend some time with him, he'll be much better."

Arthur shrugged one shoulder dejectedly. Morgana shook her head and rose to her feet, pulling Arthur with her. "Come on. I'm not having you falling asleep in your food again, its bad manners."

Her mock-scolding tone actually put a small smile on his face. He gently brushed her hand away, his fingers lingering a little longer than nessercary over hers. "Well, I do apologize, _mother_."

Morgana grinned before turning serious again. "Are you going to see him again tonight?"

"This afternoon, with Gaius and Lancelot."

Morgana hesitated. Then she pushed her feelings away and lifted her chin. "I shan't come today, then. Too many people."

Arthur looked at her gratefully, clearly glad that he hadn't had to reject her, and she smiled at him.

"But I should come soon," she reminded him. "Too help Gwen. And I care about Merlin just as much as you do."

"Maybe," Arthur said softly.

Morgana blinked, unsure of how to react, and then touched Arthur's shoulder and headed for the door. "I'll leave you to get some sleep. Not on the bread this time."

"Morgana," he called, and she paused, one hand on the door.

"Thank you," Arthur murmured.

Morgana felt herself blushing, and furiously yanked the door open. "I should think so," she said as independently as she could, and swept from the room before the amused grin on his face drove her mad.

**Okay, there goes another chapter. Sorry there wasn't so much Gwen-and-Merlin-in-the-cottage in this, but I needed to think about the others for a bit. Hope you guys enjoyed it but you'd better review or I may turn evil and refuse to put up the next chapter - hee hee - please review, see you next time!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	8. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!**

**I felt like I've left Merlin out too much in the last few s  
**

Arthur jerked awake with a short, irritable grunt as a loud knock on the door to his chambers wrenched him out of his deep, dreamless sleep. He sat up slowly, his joints cracking, his eyes aching as he focused on the boy who had appeared in the doorway of his bedchambers. Merlin's replacement. Automatically, he scowled and swung his legs off the bed.

"What do you _want?"_

The boy looked upset, but Arthur couldn't find it in his heart to care. Instead, he fixed the boy with a cold glare.

"Well?"

"Sire, you have a visitor."

"Tell them to leave, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"Sire, if you will forgive me, he said that he could not leave."

"Who is it?"

"Its me." Lancelot appeared behind the servent, who instantly looked flustered.

"I'm not allowed to let you through without consent-"

"Out," Arthur muttered, cutting him off.

Lancelot moved around the servent and headed over to Arthur who rubbed his face before looking up at him. "If you'll give me a minute, I'm very tired," he muttered, not bothering to put any effort into his voice.

"Of course." Lancelot crossed to the window as Arthur made his way over to the bowl of water in the corner and splashed some over his face, hoping it would wake him up a little more.

"I came to apologise," Lancelot said as Arthur dried his face, still looking out of the window.

"Apologise? What for?"

"I can't remain here," Lancelot continued, turning from the window. "Today a messengar came with an armed guard to question me on my whereabouts last night. Gaius managed to get rid of them for now, but he and I both fear they will be back. I have discussed the matter with him and he feels that it would be too dangerous for me to remain in Camelot. He believes I should go West, try to regain a knightship elsewhere."

"And you agree with him?"

Lancelot looked away, biting his lip. "I do not want to abandon you, or Merlin. But it is clear that the King is looking for someone to blame, and that I am high on his list. I can help no one if I am imprisoned."

Arthur stared at him for a few moments, and then nodded. "Yes, you're right. You should leave."

He turned and put down his towel, hoping that Lancelot wouldn't see the dissapointment written all over his face. He knew that the other man was right, but right now, after his father's lecture and Merlin's condition he felt like he needed all the support he could get. He heard Lancelot's footsteps and glanced over his shoulder to see the other man tentatively approaching him.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. And I want you to know that if I am needed, just send me a signal and I will come, I swear. And I wish to know as soon as possible of any change in Merlin's condition - I'll keep up with the gossip in the towns. I just can't stay here."

Arthur nodded stiffly. "Alright. Then take a horse and go."

Lancelot hesitated as if he had more to say, but then turned and headed for the door. Once there he paused and looked over his shoulder. "Thank you for everything, sire," he said softly. "Gaius asked me to remind you that it is late afternoon and that you should leave soon." Then he turned and vanished into the main chambers.

Arthur ran his hands through his hair, sighing heavily. It wasn't the end of the world; he didn't nessercarily need Lancelot.

But one more friend wouldn't have been so bad.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Arthurs plan to get both he and Gaius out of the kingdom worked perfectly.

When they arrived at the cottage, the sun had sunk low in the sky and the air was beginning to cool. Gwen pulled back the door when they were still dismounting, clearly relieved to see them, and Gaius headed straight for her leaving Arthur to hold the reins. He tethered the horses down and then followed them inside, suddenly worried.

By the time he shut the door behind him, Gaius and Gwen were already standing beside Merlin's bed, deep in conversation.

"He woke up for a few moments last night, but he's been deeply asleep since. He has a fever... I dressed the wound again, but I just didn't know what else to do..."

Gaius put his hand on her arm. "Its alright, you did everything perfectly."

He knelt down beside the bed, pulling his bag from his back and opening it. Arthur looked down at his former manservent, now the feared 'Sorcerer.' Merlin's fringe was damp with sweat and stuck to his forehead in thin strands. His face was still pale and tensed with pain even in sleep, but somehow he looked considerably better than the day before. As Gaius checked his pulse and then laid a hand on his forehead, Arthur tugged on Gwen's arm.

"How's he doing?" he murmured.

"Better than before, I think," she replied, forcing a smile. "Where's Lancelot?"

Arthur stiffened. "I... He had to leave."

Gwen looked surprised, but quickly wiped the look off her face. They both looked down as Merlin groaned weakly, and Arthur bit his lip as he took in the wounds Gaius had revealled. The older man looked up, smiling wryly.

"Its alright, they're not as bad as they look. Actually, Gwen, you did an excellent job. Any infection is on its way out."

He exaimined the wounds for a few moments before bandaging them again. As he tied off the bandage, Merlin moaned again and turned his head away, one hand lifting to swat weakly at Gaius's hands. Arthur's heart leapt and he stepped forwards quickly, leaning over Gaius's shoulder.

"Merlin? Can you hear me?"

Merlin winced. "Get off me... it hurts..."

"Sorry, Merlin," Gaius said softly, looking as relieved as Arthur felt to hear his voice. "I'm afraid there's a little more to come. How do you feel?"

"Terrible... what 'appened?"

Arthur froze, glancing at Gaius. Had Merlin forgotten that he had revealed his secret before the whole town? He cleared his throat.

"You killed the Griffin, remember Merlin?"

Merlin's eyes flickered open and focused on Arthur, holding him in place. He blinked slowly, and then looked at Gaius before glancing back up at Arthur. "You know."

It wasn't a question, more of an accusation, but Arthur nodded anyway. Merlin shut his eyes for a few moments, and then looked down at his own hands.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been that. "Sorry? What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"I lied to you."

"You had good reason." Arthur ignored the surprise in Merlin's face. "I would have done the same in your place. And saving the whole kingdom does make up for it a little."

A small smile twitched as Merlin's lips. Gaius leant forwards. "I'm thrilled you've worked this out, but Merlin, you're going to have to drink this for me."

Merlin groaned. "It tastes horrible, doesn't it?"

"Afraid so."

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I've had so much work to do lately that I'm surprised I managed to get anything up at all! Please reveiw!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.  
**


	9. Doubts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!**

Arthur watched as Merlin stared up at the ceiling, unconsciously running his fingers over the thick bandage on his chest. Gaius was showing Gwen some herbs and remedies in the kitchen which she would need to use for the next few days, and they were just out of earshot. Arthur glanced over his shoulder at them, and then back at Merlin. He realized with a start that Merlin was looking at him.

"You're upset about something," Merlin said softly.

Arthur bit his lip, and then spoke quickly and quietly. "Its just... why didn't you tell me? I know that at first it would have been too dangerous but... after everything we've been through..." his voice trailed off and he looked at Merlin harder, narrowing his eyes. "It was you, wasn't it? You really did cure Gwen's father, and when you were poisoned you sent the light to help me..."

"What light?"

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "It wasn't you?"

Merlin frowned, raising a hand to his temple. "I don't remember anything from that time. Gaius told me I was rambling magic and doing some sort of spell, but I don't know what it was. Maybe it was me."

Arthur shook his head. How could Merlin speak so casually about it all? Merlin grinned suddenly.

"I killed the Avank too, by the way."

"What? No, I remember, I killed it."

"It could only be killed by wind and fire. You put the torch in its face and I conjured a wind to kill it off. So... if you think about it..."

Arthur stared at him in disbelief before shaking his head again. "But my question still remains. Why didn't you tell me of your powers?"

"I couldn't. Gaius said not to. And if the king ever found out..."

"You believe I would have betrayed you?"

Merlin glanced at him, a strange, hesitant question flickering in his eyes. "Would you?"

Arthur dropped his gaze and looked instead at the floor, the question unsettling him more than any of his father's lectures ever had. "I don't know," he replied.

For a few moments they both sat in silence. Arthur took a deep breath and then forced himself to speak, praying that his voice would remain steady.

"I like to think that I would have kept my trust in you, no matter what you were. But if I were actually placed in that situation, I fear that I would have handed you over out of blind fear. But then, the very fact that you did not tell me shows that I am not going to be the king I wish to become. People respect me, but what kind of ruler is one who cannot be approached by his people?" He paused, carefully keeping his eyes on the floor. "I am weak like that."

"No."

Arthur looked up in surprise. Merlin's eyes were glittering with a strange kind of fury. For a moment, he thought that that anger was directed at him for saying that he might have handed Merlin in.

"You're one of the strongest people I know," Merlin told him firmly. "And you are going to become the greatest king Camelot has ever seen. The way you worry about things like that is enough proof, isn't it?"

Arthur blinked at him. "But you still felt you couldn't come to me?"

Merlin sighed. "I wanted to. But then whenever you made a joke or something I would always wonder if it would be the same after you knew."

"Arthur, can we talk to you?" Gaius called from the kitchen area. "Leave Merlin to rest for a bit."

"I don't need to rest, I've been resting for ages," Merlin complained. "I'm not even tired."

Gaius shrugged. "We'll see," he said in an annoyingly calm tone.

Arthur rose to his feet and moved over to the others. Gwen was staring hard at the herbs and potions Gaius had laid out before her, as if trying to memorise every colour and shape.

"We were just deciding that Gwen should stay with Merlin until he's stronger," Gaius told Arthur. "If that's alright with you and Morgana, of course."

"Of course," Arthur agreed quickly. "As long as she's needed."

Gwen smiled gratefully. Gaius smiled too but only for a moment before moving onto the next thing. "I doubt it would be wise for me to come out again tomorrow," he said. "To prevent Uther from getting suspicious."

"I suppose," Arthur agreed. "But are you sure you won't be needed? Not that I doubt you, Gwen," he added.

"I'm sure Gwen can cope," Gaius replied, shooting a glance at Gwen who smiled hesitantly. "If not she can always send a message back. I very much doubt Merlin will get any worse, he's well on his way to recovery."

Arthur relaxed slightly. "That's good. Although he doesn't seem too keen on resting at the moment."

Gaius smiled and looked past him. "Really?"

Arthur followed his gaze and grinned. Merlin had fallen asleep already, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Well, that didn't take long."

"He probably would have fallen asleep talking to you in a few moments if you'd stayed," Gaius replied. "He'll probably spend most of his time sleeping. You're in for a lonely few days, Gwen."

Gwen grinned. "I don't mind. Be nice to get some peace and quiet."

Arthur looked out of the window to see that the world had darkened suprisingly quickly. He took a step towards the door.

"We should go. My father will be waiting for our return."

Gaius nodded and turned to Gwen. "Remember to give him the draft I've mixed in a few hours. He won't like it, but you must make him drink it all."

"And again in the morning. I'll remember," Gwen assured him.

Gaius nodded and with one look back at Merlin moved out of the room. Arthur paused at the door. "Tell him I would have said goodbye, but he obviously became too bored with me," he said, grinning.

Gwen smiled and waved as he retreated from the room. It was the happiest she had seen Arthur in the last few days.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Uther turned as his son entered his chambers and strode forwards. "Any news? Was Gaius-"

"It was nothing. Gaius was simply visiting old friends, as he said. He told me himself that he was shocked to find out what Merlin was and felt that he had failed you by not noticing it."

Dissapointment flashed through Uther's stomach and he scowled. "Then keep looking. This is no game, Arthur, we must find these traitors before the Sorcerer becomes fully powerful again. He could be planning an attack right now."

Something that was almost disgust flickered across his son's face, and he paused.

"Is something wrong?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, no. Tomorrow I will search the forests. Morgana wanted to go for a walk too - I shall accompany her so that she is in no danger."

Uther paused, frowning. "Did she really."

Arthur raised one eyebrow, although the action trembled a little. "Yes. If you think it is too dangerous I'll tell her she can't-"

"No, its alright. Continue searching."

Taking the hint, Arthur nodded and turned to leave. Uther watched his son vanish through the doors and then turned to address one of the gaurds behind him.

"Farro. You have served me faithfully for many years."

Farro stepped forwards, bowing hastily. "Yes, my lord."

"Tomorrow I want you to follow my son. I fear he is not searching as hard as he could be. Do not let him know you are there. Return to me later and tell me everything he does - everything."

Farro nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Go alone. You will be less conspicous."

Farro dipped his head and moved to the doors. Uther sat down as the doors swung shut behind him and stroked his chin slowly, his brow furrowed in thought. It was mad to think that his own son had betrayed him.

Wasn't it?

**Sorry again for the wait, please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	10. Caught

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!**

Farro tore a small chuck of bread off the roll in his hand and chewed on it, barely taking his eyes off the castles gates. He was stitting on a small log just inside the tree line. The town was small as a doll's city from here, but he could still pick out every person. Not that it would take much for him to recognize Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana, who had yet to leave Camelot. He had watched Arthur from a distance for most of the day, but nothing of great imprtance had happened. Arthur had simply directed his guards on where to look for the Sorcerer before retiring to his chambers, somewhere Farro couldn't follow him to. So now, Farro waited for Arthur to accompany Morgana on her walk, as he had said he would. It surely shouldn't be long now. Farro settled more comfortably on the log and pushed the last of the bread into his mouth before reaching for his sword, more out of habit than for defence.

Figures he recognized emerged from the castle gates on horseback, pausing to say something to the guards. Farro rose to his feet, moving to the very edge of the treeline to watch as they approached, making sure he wasn't mistaken. Yes, it was them. The Prince and the Lady. Farro slipped back into the shadows and waited. It wasn't long before he heard the clip-clop of horses hooves, and then the two passed him, talking in lowered voices. Farro moved silently after them, moving from shadow to shadow, his leather jerkin melting into the shadows easily. It was hard to keep up with the horses, but he soon managed to settle into a steady pace, half jogging and half walking. He made sure that he could see at least one of the couple at all times.

By the time they finally stopped, sweat was sticking Farro's shirt to his body and he was clenching his teeth to muffle his panting. Realizing that the horses had stopped beside a tree, he ducked into the bushes and crept closer, keeping low to the ground.

"... becoming suspicious," Arthur was saying. "I don't want him having me followed again. He did it once before, remember, when he thought I was playing with the village kids too much."

"That was six years ago, Arthur."

"Yes, but I still wouldn't put it below him."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I want to talk to the guards who helped us that night, and make sure they're not feeling any different about what they did."

"I'm sure Merlin would like to see you."

Merlin? Had the Sorcerer's name been Merlin? Farro had only known the man vaugely, just recalling his face. He knew his name did begin with M, but if he got this wrong Uther would destroy him. He had to be sure... although the evidence was pretty strong so far.

""I know he would," Arthur was continuing, and Farro quickly turned his mind back to the couple. "But I can't let anything happen to him now when we've got him out. Tell him I'll try and get back, but if anyone close to Uther sees me I'll have to stay and pretend I'm helping with the guards." He turned his horse around, and it swished its tail and reared its head at the bushes around it. "Say hello to them both for me."

"Of course."

Farro watched as Arthur rode away, withdrawing into the darkness just in case, but the prince didn't notice him. Morgana turned and nudged her horse, pushing it into a gentle walk. Farro quickly moved after her, locking everything he had heard into his head. If he could just get one good look at this Merlin, he would know. No one could forget the face who had directed all that power only a few days ago.

Thankfully, this journey was much shorter than the last one and a small house soon came into sight. A woman came to the door to greet Morgana and help her dismount. Farro quickly skirted around to the back of the house and ran over to it, keeping his footsteps silent. He crouched beneath the first window he reached and listened. He could hear the two women talking on the other side of the house. So they wouldn't see him, unless there were more people inside... he could take that chance. He was a fast runner, and maube he could steal the horse if he became desperate. Farro stood up and looked in through the window for a mere second before dropping down again.

A second was all he needed to recognize the black hair and pale skin. The Sorcerer. Merlin.

Farro knelt on the damp ground for a few moments, running his tongue over his lips. Then he turned and ran back into the forest before anyone could discover him. He turned in the direction of Camelot, only slowing to a walk when he was a good while away from the cottage.

Uther _would _be interested to hear about this.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Merlin leant against the wall outside the cottage, looking up at the darkening sky. He didn't know if it was the magic in his blood or if the disgusting mixture Gaius had been giving him was actually working, but he felt much better. It took no effort to stay awake and not that much to walk. Morgana had bought the book of sorcerey Gaius had given him, and he planned to look through it later to see if there was anything he could do to heal himself, although he doubted that he was up to much sorcerery just yet. Gaius had told him to give himself time to rest and recuperate, and to be honest, for once he didn't think he should argue.

"Merlin?" Gwen appeared in the doorway, and Merlin looked over at her. "Want to help me make the food?"

"Sure, sure." Merlin pushed himself away from the wall and the world span a little. He felt Gwen's steadying hand on his arm and felt his cheeks flush.

"I'm fine. Sorry."

"Which reminds me, its time for more of your favourite medicene."

Merlin's face fell. "Aw, Gwen! Can't we give it a miss just this once?"

"Sorry, Gaius's orders." Gwen grinned. "Come on."

Merlin groaned and followed her inside. "Why do I get the impression you enjoy torturing me?"

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Farro watched the two figures move into the cottage and the door close before glancing at Uther, who was standing in the darkness just beside him. Uther's face was hard as stone, his eyes flickering dangerously.

"Sire? Is it not him?"

"It is," Uther murmured. "Arthur has betrayed me..." he shook his head, unable to continue.

"You can punish him later, sire," Farro replied. "But now, the Sorcerer is right here..."

Uther nodded and gestured to the ten soldiers ready in the dark behind them. They started forwards, moving silently but steadily. Farro and Uther stepped into place behind them, both drawing their swords.

"Sorcerer," Uther said softly. "You will pay dearly for disobeying my law."

**Okay, I dare anyone reading this to say that they don't hate Uther right now! Hope you liked the chapter, sorry it was shorter than usual but I've had so much to do and I thought a short chapter was better than putting nothing up at all. Please Review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	11. Unexpected guests

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!**

"So, you're actually going to stay awake for this meal, are you?"

Arthur grinned and took a sip from his goblet, never taking his eyes from Morgana who was sitting at the other end of the table. "Apparently so, despite how very boring your company is." She made a face. Before she could make a sharp retort, he asked, "I was surprised Uther hadn't asked you to dine with him tonight."

"Yes, I believe he is busy with something. Probably continuing his search for the Sorcerer... I mean Merlin."

Arthur smiled wrly. "Strange how 'the Sorcerer' seems to suit him, isn't it?"

Morgana lowered her eyes to her plate, clearly as uneasy as him. "Yes. You really had no idea?"

"No. Did you?"

"None. Although if he was going to tell anyone I would have thought it would have been you."

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know."

"No, you're right: you're far too simple-minded for such a secret."

He smirked. "Guess it rubbed off on you a little too."

She rolled her eyes. Arthur paused, poking at his food.

"This all must seem rather surreal to you," Morgana said.

He shook his head. "I'm just glad he's safe now."

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Merlin felt it just as Gwen put down the small bottle of medicene in front of him - a small, probing warning in the back of his mind. He cocked his head slightly, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Just take it, Merlin, get it over with."

"No, wait... can't you sense that?"

"You can draw this out as long as you want, you're still going to have to take it sooner or later."

"No, Gwen, there's something wrong..."

Gwen frowned, moving to his side. "Your wounds?"

"No, something... something else..."

At that moment, an earsplitting bang snapped through the air and the door shook as a fist pounded upon it. Merlin and Gwen started, both flinching back from the door. They shared a short glance of fear before turning their attention to the door, Merlin rising from the table. A muffled voice called to them from outside.

"Open up! By order of the king anyone in this cottage is under arrest on suspicion of housing the Sorcerer. Open the door!"

"Uther," Gwen whispered, her hands flying to her mouth. "No... how did he find you?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know."

The door shuddered as the person outside hit it again. "Open this door, now!"

"What do we do?"

Merlin looked around the room, his mouth dry. His eyes landed on the window and he stumbled over to it, his fingers clumsy with panic as he attacked the clasp. "Out of the window. Hurry!"

Gwen ran to him and helped him push the window open. She scrambled out, using the armchair to give herself a leg up. Merlin climbed out after her, glancing over his shoulder as a steady thumping began. _They're breaking it down... _Merlin slipped out of the window and landed hard on the ground outside. He steadied himself and looked up at Gwen. She was gazing over her shoulder towards the door, fear etched in every line of her face.

"Run," she whispered.

As soon as Merlin began to move, his chest began to throb painfully. By the time they reached the trees, he was struggling to breathe. He heard a cry from the cottage, heard someone shouting something. They must have discovered that the cottage was empty, and now would be coming after them. His head whirled suddenly and he fell against a tree, grabbing it to support himself. He could feel a damp heat spreading over his chest. His wounds must have begun to bleed again...

"Merlin!"

He forced his eyes open to see Gwen rushing back to his side. She took his hand, hissing into his ear.

"Come on, we have to go!"

"Can't... you go..."

She scowled. "Don't think I've come this far to leave you behind now. Come on!"

She dragged him into the darkness. He stumbled behind her, barely taking in where they were going. Sharp stabbing pains had started to attack him, spreading from his chest into his shoulders and stomach. His legs faltered and Gwen pulled at him. He could hear the desperation in her voice as she called to him to keep going but the roaring in his ears drowned her out. Sweat stood out on his forehead as he struggled to keep a hold on consciousness. And then, suddenly, Gwen was dragging him downwards and hissing to him to keep still, clutching his hand. He shut his eyes, trying to breathe normally, but all he could do was take one shuddering gasp after the other. He let his head fall back against soft earth and opened his eyes, squinting into the darkness. They were crouching in some sort of ditch, the roots of some great tree curling around them. He could hear shouting drawing closer, the muffled tread of running footsteps.

"They're coming," Gwen whispered.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered back.

She let out a quiet 'huh!' and squeezed his hand. "I would rather be here with you than working under the rule of a tyrant," she murmured.

_Arthur... _he needed Arthur. Arthur could help them, somehow. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, calling on any powers he had lying dormant inside him since his battle with the Griffin.

_Arthur, they're coming for us... we need help..._

A small, insignificant flicker of power left him, nowhere near enough. Merlin clenched his fists, biting his lip so hard that he tasted blood.

_Arthur.... ARTHUR!!_

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Arthur let out a short yelp and his hand leapt to his head. His arm caught the goblet and sent it flying to the floor, wine dancing in the firelight. Morgana jumped.

"Arthur, you gave me a fright... Arthur?"

Arthur's eyes were wide with a sudden shock she didn't recognize. He looked up at her, his mouth hanging open. Morgana rose to her feet.

"Arthur? What is it?"

He gaped at her, as if in a trance. Morgana strode around the table to him and took him by the shoulders, her heart beginning to thunder in her chest.

"Very funny, Arthur. Now snap out of it. Arthur? Arthur!"

She shook him and he flinched, snapping out of the trance.

"Merlin!" he gasped, fighting his way up to his feet. "Morgana, quickly, I need to get to him-"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Merlin's in trouble," Arthur gushed out, and then as Morgana blinked at him in confusion, he shook his head as if it were perfectly clear and sprinted across the room to grab his sword. "Its Uther. Uther's found him."

"How do you know?"

"I just... he told me... I have to go!"

Without another word, Arthur ran from the room. Morgana hurried to the door but by the time she reached it he was out of sight, his echoing footsteps his only remains. She turned and stared at the spilled wine.

"He _told _you?" she murmured. "What do you mean?"

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Merlin sucked in a gulp of air as the power rushed out of him, leaving him shaking. Darkness rushed in on him, and then Gwen's fingers were digging into his arms, her face inches from his as she shook him.

"Merlin? Merlin!"

He blinked at her dazedly. "Whuh?"

She let out a sigh of relief and released him, keeping one hand on his shoulder. "You just went blank... I thought..." she shook her head, gathering herself. "What was that?"

"I tried to call Arthur, but I don't know if it worked or not."

"Are you alright?"

Merlin forced a smile. "I think so. Are they still coming?"

She listened, and then rose up on her knees to peer over the ditch. "I still can't see them, but I think I can hear them over that way. They've stopped, they're talking about something..."

Strange, thought Merlin. All he could hear was the fast, erratic beating of his own heart. Gwen took his hand suddenly, scrambling upright and pulling him with her.

"Come on, we should try and get further away while we still can."

The world span as Merlin rose to his feet and he swayed, struggling to focus on the ground. It took all of his effort just to follow Gwen deeper into the darkness, to tell himself to step over that log, to move around that bush... for some reason everything was suddenly so complicated, everyday movements slowed down into marathons. He caught sight of a movement out of the corner of his eye and whispered Gwen's name. She looked over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Thought I saw something. Over there."

She squinted through the half light, and then moved behind a large tree. He followed her and collapsed back against it, digging his fingers into the rough bark to remain upright. He sucked in a few deep breaths, trying to ignore the agony spreading out over his chest. He couldn't go on like this...

"I can't see anyone," Gwen said.

"Alright... lets keep going..."

He opened his eyes and took a shaky step forwards... and found himself staring into two blazing blue eyes. He flinched, pulling back to take in a pale face, dark hair falling about sharp, cruel features, a cold smirk, the red of a torn dress...

"Nimueh," he breathed.

She grinned. "Hello, Merlin," she said softly.

Her hand snaked out and closed over his wrist. He heard the rustle of clothing as Gwen turned around, heard her short gasp of shock. Then he was jerked forwards into darkness and everything vanished apart from Nimueh's cold fingers on his skin.

**Alright, that's all for now. Its one in the morning and I have homework to do tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	12. Nimueh

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!**

Arthur could hear the distant, muffled shouts of men even before he reached the cottage. He swung down from his horse and ran into the darkness of the forest, one hand already curled around the hilt of his sword. He hadn't stopped to put on any armour, so his weapon was his only defence. He had to be ready for anything.

He still had no idea how Merlin had been found - that was the only conclusion he could draw from his friend's sudden cry for help and the soldier's horses tethered just out of sight of the cottage. The only thing he could think of was that someone had followed him at some point, which meant that it was more than likely that his father knew of his alliance with Merlin. They were both as good as dead, he metaphorically and Merlin literaly. But then if he could still hear the soldiers searching, that meant that Merlin was still safe... didn't it?

Unseen roots and plants tangled around his feet, forcing him to stumble slowly through the dark forest. The moonlight slipped through the trees where the leaves thinned, causing bright and dark patches. Thorns tore at Arthur's clothes, provoking muffled snarls of fustration as he became caught in their grip. He pulled free and moved on, sweat caused from both exertion and fear sticking his jerkin to his back. He wished he could cry out for Merlin or Gwen, but he knew that if he did that the guards would instantly be alerted to his presense. And he could easily miss them in the darkness. His only hope was that his hunting skills would help him track them down somehow, or that Merlin would contact him again.

"Any news from the others?"

"Yessir, they haven't found anything."

Arthur froze, and then dived behind a tree. The voices were coming close by, somewhere on his left. He peered out from behind the tree to see a glint of metal. He had run into a pair of his father's men. Until they moved on he was stuck.

"Then we must keep looking," the first voice was saying. "You check down there - I do not think anyone has been there yet. Hurry."

"Yes, sir."

The owner of the second voice clattered through the trees and set off at a jog to Arthur's right, running straight past his hiding place. Arthur shrank back, but the soldier didn't notice him. He watched the man vanish into the trees, and then looked around the tree again. He could see a shadowed figure standing a few meters away, looking around. The man moved away slowly, looking around warily. Arthur waited a few more seconds, and then rose to his feet. He started after the second soldier. If no one had searched that area yet, it was most likely that that was where Merlin and Gwen were hiding.

He caught up with the soldier quickly and crept silently behind him, keeping at least two trees between them at all times. A couple of times the soldier looked around, but did not spot him. They reached a small clearing, partly lit by the cool blue moonlight, half of it dropping away into a large ditch. Arthur watched as the soldier strode into it, looking around cautiously. The prince moved softly around the edge of the clearing, careful to keep out of sight. A sudden rustle from the ditch made both of the men freeze. The soldier hesitated, and then advanced slowly. Arthur slipped forwards, cranning his neck to see into the ditch. He caught a flash of yellow in the darkness and stopped. Gwen? If it was, then she was about to be discovered.

The plan that whispered into his mind was so simple that he was sure it would fail, but it was all he had. He crouched down, scrabbling with one hand in the dirt and leaf litter while he kept his eyes on the soldier. His fingers closed around a small but wide and heavy rock. He rose to his feet, running his tongue over his lips. If the soldier caught sight of him now, everything would be ruined. Arthur took a deep breath, and then threw the rock as hard as he could across the clearing before throwing himself down to the ground. He heard the thud as the rock hit the ground somewhere on the other side, heard the clatter of armour as the soldier whipped around. Arthur remained completely still, counting to five... ten... twenty... he risked a short glance into the clearing. The soldier had moved to the other side of the clearing, peering into the darkness. Clearly he wasn't sure if he should follow the sound or not.

Arthur slipped out of the trees and moved forwards silently, drawing his sword as he neared the guard. He raised his hand, and then brought the hilt of the sword down with a sharp clang on the back of the soldier's head. The soldier slumped to the ground, the clang echoing through the trees. Arthur waited with baited breath, terrified that someone had heard and even now was rushing towards them.

But no one came.

Letting out a long breath, Arthur turned and sprinted over to the ditch. He leapt down into it and whipped around as Gwen let out a muffled shriek, flinching away.

"Its alright, its me," he hissed. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, still trembling. Arthur looked over the top of the ditch and then ducked back down again. No one was coming yet, but their luck wouldn't last that long.

"What happened?" he demanded in a hushed voice.

"Uther came... he just turned up... we barely got away..."

Arthur suddenly realized with a jolt that Merlin wasn't with them. He leant forwards, scanning the ditch, and then rose to his feet to look around the clearing. Nothing. He looked down at Gwen.

"Gwen, where's Merlin?"

Gwen shook her head, pressing one hand against her mouth. Arthur's stomach curled into a tight ball.

"Where is he? Gwen?"

She whispered one word, just enough to make all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

_"Nimueh."_

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

One moment everything was blinding white and a rushing wind was tearing at him as he hurtled backwards, Nimueh's claw-like grip around his arm. Then Merlin hit a hard rocky floor on his back and let out a yell as pain rushed through him. He lay still, forcing deep breaths into his body, struggling to understand what had just happened. Then he jerked upright, staring around the place he had landed in.

He was in a dark, cold cave made of jagged blue-grey rock. A steady, insistent dripping was coming from somewhere deeper inside. In the center stood a large basin, beside which Nimueh was standing, a smirk playing around her lips.

"I would have thought you'd be happier to see a fellow sorcerer. Or sorceress, I should say."

Merlin slid his eyes around the room and back to her. "What is this place?"

"This is my relm. Make yourself comfortable."

Merlin scrambled to his feet, swayed, and fell against the wall. Nimueh let out a short laugh, and Merlin gritted his teeth as he pulled himself upright, leaning heavily on the wall.

"I'm sorry, I suppose I always imagined you to be... well, not quite so pathetic."

Merlin scowled at the insult. "What do you want from me?"

Nimueh leant back against the basin, folding her arms. Merlin had the unnerving feeling of a rabbit being surveyed by a cold, calculating wolf. He struggled to keep his face straight and ignore the dull pain throbbing through his chest.

"I simply want to talk. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"That depends on what you want to talk about."

Nimueh cocked her head, a thoughtful look flickering onto her face. "What are you doing, Merlin?"

Merlin blanched. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been that. "What?"

"All this time, hiding away from people so insignificant compared to you. You could rule them all in seconds if you chose to. And even now, hanging onto them like a loyal hound. Why do you bother?"

"Bother?"

"They would kill you in an instant," she snarled, her voice suddenly angry. "They would tear you apart simply because they are afraid of you. Why do you stay with them when you could so easily turn to a life in which you would be valued above anything else?"

Merlin snorted weakly. "Oh, with you? You've tried to kill me before, why should I trust you now?"

"You destroyed my Avank. I.... over-reacted."

Merlin stared at her. Nimueh smiled and strode forwards. Merlin cringed back against the wall, his only thought to stay away from her.

"You have such powers, Merlin. It took me years to harness magic as you do, but magic is in your blood. And, one by one, they will hate you for it. They will turn against you, their fickle jealousy and fear blinding their minds. Look at how they hunt you, even now after you have saved them all."

"My friends are _not _going to abandon me," Merlin snarled.

"But how can you know that? They turn on their own kind easily enough - why not you?"

Merlin searched for an answer, but he couldn't find one. Nimueh's smile grew wider.

"You see?"

She took a step closer, and this time he couldn't get away. She placed her hands on his face, moving so close that he could feel her soft, fluttering breath against his skin.

"Turn to my side, Merlin. The _right _side. Think of what we could do, together."

She slid one hand around to the back of his neck, stroking his hair, and he shivered at her icy touch.

"None of them really care about you. None of them understand you. Not like I could. I could give you so much more, Emrys."

"That's not my name..."

"Of course it is. It was chosen for you long before you were born." Her fingertips stroked the back of his neck gently. "Face it, Emrys. Deep down, you are already with me. Deep down you know that I am already your master."

Merlin stared at her for a second. Then he pulled free and pushed her back from him. "My master," he snarled. "Is my future king. My master is Arthur."

Nimueh's eyes darkened. Then she made a short, slicing motion with her hand and the next second Merlin was on his knees, a metal manicle around his wrist secured to the wall. He pulled against it, suddenly scared, and then looked up at her.

"You can't keep me here, sooner or later they'll come and-"

"No one's going to come," Nimueh replied shortly. "From now on, Emyrs... you are mine."

She turned and walked away. Anger burst through Merlin and he strained against the manicle.

"I'm not yours!" he shouted furiously at her retreating back. "I - will - never - be - yours!"

"We'll see."

The whispered words echoed through the cave as Nimueh vanished into the darkness, leaving Merlin alone.

**Okay, there we go. Hope you liked it! I'm not really sure where I'm going with this anymore, so I'll just have to hope that the story knows what its doing! Please review or I might not feel like putting up the next chapter. ;) Thanks for reading!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	13. Think Fast

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!**

**I'm so sorry for how long its taken me to update this! I had a major writer's block, then a cold, then parties for Christmas and the New Year! (Which reminds me, happy new year everyone! Hope its a good one for you!) I hope someone is still reading this, if not then sorry to all the people who gave up and thought 'screw this.' Still, for those of you who are still with me, enjoy!**

_In the last chapter..._

__

He was in a dark, cold cave made of jagged blue-grey rock. A steady, insistent dripping was coming from somewhere deeper inside. In the center stood a large basin, beside which Nimueh was standing, a smirk playing around her lips.

"You can't keep me here, sooner or later they'll come and-"

"No one's going to come," Nimueh replied shortly. "From now on, Emyrs... you are mine."

She turned and walked away. Anger burst through Merlin and he strained against the manicle.

"I'm not yours!" he shouted furiously at her retreating back. "I - will - never - be - yours!"

"We'll see."

_Meanwhile..._

_"Gwen, where's Merlin?"_

_Gwen shook her head, pressing one hand against her mouth. Arthur's stomach curled into a tight ball._

_"Where is he? Gwen?"_

_She whispered one word, just enough to make all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end._

_"Nimueh."_

Arthur gripped Gwen tightly by the arm, her words still ringing in his ears.

"What do you mean? How? Why?" he demanded. "Nimueh... why didn't you _do _something?"

Gwen pulled free, still trembling but lifting her chin bravely against his anger. "She just appeared and then they were both gone. There was no time, Arthur! How was I to do anything at all?"

He gritted his teeth, cursing himself for snapping at her and yet too proud to apologise. Instead, he turned away from her and gripped his hair, forcing himself to inhale and exhale slowly for a few moments. Gwen moved to his side, brushing furiously at her eyes. He realized with a jolt that she was close to tears.

"I suppose the real question is how did Uther know where we were," she said, her voice surprisingly level. "None of us would have told him."

"Of course not," Arthur replied forcefully. "Morgana would never..." he checked himself, reminding himself that she had not been hinting at any such thing. "I believe my father had me followed. You must leave," he said suddenly, realizing what was about to happen.

"Why? Nimueh and Merlin may not have got far..."

"No, Gwen, I do not think my father knows you are involved. I cannot deny the evidence on me but no one has seen you yet. You must run back to the castle, take my horse it is outside the cottage..."

"But Arthur-"

"No!"

He bit his lip as his shout echoed through the forest and they both froze, waiting to be found. Finally, after a few moments of tense silence, he sighed heavily and checked himself.

"No," he repeated, softer this time. "I will not lose another of my friends. Please, Gwen, please just go."

She hesitated. "What of you?"

He forced a soft laugh. "He is my father. How terrible can he be to me?"

They both knew the answer to this, and neither wanted to say it aloud. Instead, Gwen touched his hand. He shivered slightly - she meant nothing by it, but this was still the first time he had allowed himself to exchange contact with a servent other than Merlin, who he didn't really consider a servent anyway.

"Be careful," Gwen warned.

Arthur grinned and then pushed her down on her knees in the ditch once more. "Stay here and wait until I shout, alright? My father and his men will come running to me and then while their attention is diverted you must run back to the cottage and take my horse. Do not be seen."

"I won't," she assured him.

He nodded, pausing only for one more moment. He curled his hand around the hilt of his sword, and then ran into the forest. He didn't stop until he had counted slowly to fifty in his head. Then he stopped, panting, and stood between the huge trees.

And now he needed a plan.

He shut his eyes, desperately raking his brains. _Please, I just need something... something... _he hesitated. It may not work but maybe... he pulled out his sword and threw it away into the forest. Then he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"NOOOOO! Master, do not leave me now! No! NOOO!"

He heard a sharp volley of shouts from the darkness around him, heard the clanking of armour as the guards ran towards him. He dropped to his knees and stretched his eyes as wide as they would go, pounding the earth with his fists.

"Master! Master!" he yelled, just to make sure they were still coming.

"Arthur!"

He heard his father's voice close by and forced himself to ignore it, despite the fury that rang in it.

"Master, please come back!"

A hand came down on his shoulder and he cringed away from it, letting out a sharp yelp. Guards were pouring out of the darkness, moving to form a tight circle around him. His father pushed through them and looked down at him, his face dark with anger.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

Arthur tore free of the hand on his shoulder and scrambled into the middle of the circle, away from the guards.

"Stay away from me," he shrieked. "The Sorcerer will set me free! Master!"

He chanced a tiny glance at his father. From what he could see, he seemed to be buying his performance. Time to bring it to an end. Arthur sucked in a deep breath and then screamed as long and hard as he could. The guards around him actually stepped backwards, glancing worriedly at each other. His father stepped forwards, reaching out to take Arthur's shoulder.

"Arthur, what is it? Arthur!"

Arthur let himself go limp and fell forwards onto the ground, shutting his eyes, cutting off the scream. Silence spread out through the forest, and Arthur felt fear rising in his chest. They hadn't bought it. Even now they were exchanging confused glances, reaching down to drag him to his feet...

"Sire? What's wrong?"

"Is he breathing?"

"What happened?"

Someone shushed the guards, and he felt a pair of hands pulling him over onto his back. It took all of his will to stay limp and keep his eyes shut.

"Arthur?" His father now, sounding strangely small and panicked. "Son? Can you hear me?"

For a moment he considered just remaining 'unconscious' in the hope that they would all go away, but he knew he had no real choice now. He groaned softly, and then opened his eyes slowly. He managed to keep his gaze vacant as he stared up into the faces of his father and the guard who had rolled him over.

"Arthur? Are you alright?"

"I... think," he said, hoping that he sounded weak and hoarse. "What happened?"

His father's eyes narrowed, and it was the guard who replied.

"You don't remember, Sire? The Sorcerer-"

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped, sitting up. "He is a warlock..."

"Arthur," his father asked quietly. "What is going on?"

_I'd love to know that myself, _Arthur thought dryly. He struggled to drag something up, and then decided on something his father would definately want to hear.

"The last thing I remember was the Griffin dying and going to Merlin's side. He looked at me and... his eyes went red... he said a spell..."

Uther's face lit up in relief and he let out a sigh, visably relaxing.

"He cast an enchantment on you," he said. "None of this was of your own doing, was it Arthur? You did not betray me."

"Why?" Arthur asked. "What happened, what did I do? Father, tell me I didn't shame you."

Uther shook his head. "Don't worry about anything like that now, Arthur. Are you alright?"

"My head is..." he allowed his voice to trail off, putting a hand to his head.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, I think so."

As the guard helped him to his feet, he prayed silently that Gwen had found his horse and was on her way back to the castle ahead of them. As long as she got there first and was out of sight by the time they arrived, she would be alright.

He glanced at his father, and found with a jolt that Uther was watching him anxiously. A strange sort of relief was shining in his eyes, something that reminded him of when he had been little and his father had taken him on his first hunt. He could almost see... love. As if he cared...

He realized he had been staring at Uther for too long and quickly searched for something to say.

"Father, I am so sorry-"

"Please, Arthur, do not torture yourself. Sorcerers are evil beings with powers beyond our imagination. You did not know what you were doing."

Arthur managed a small smile and looked away. So that was his father sorted. Now he just had to find Merlin...

...And pray his friend was still alive when he got to him.

**Thanks for reading, and happy new year to you lot again! Please review! Also I think I can say that Merlin will be kicking ass very soon in the future... ;)**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	14. Captive

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!**

Uther pushed open the door to Gaius's chambers, Arthur following close behind. The king stopped, raising his eyebrows as Gaius and Gwen looked up.

"Shouldn't you be with Morgana?"

"I... I had a headache," Gwen said, shrugging and forcing a smile. "My lady said I could come down to get something for it."

Uther shook his head, not really caring. He pulled Arthur forwards.

"Your headache can wait. Arthur has been bewitched by the Sorcerer. Make sure he is alright." He turned to Arthur. "I will ride out and continue the search for him. Will you be alright here alone?"

Arthur nodded. Uther clapped his son on the shoulder and then left the room. As soon as the door had closed behind him, Gaius was on his feet.

"What happened? Gwen says that Nimueh has Merlin."

"She has," Arthur said wearily, sitting down on the patients bed and putting his head in his hands. "I'm afriad I don't know much more than you do, Gaius. Only that Merlin was taken, and I must get him back."

"What did you tell your father?" Gwen asked.

Arthur shook his head. "I simply told him that I hadn't been aware of what I was doing. I said that Merlin had cast a spell on me in the courtyard and that I hadn't been in control."

"He believed you?"

Arthur shrugged. "Its what he wanted to believe."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just weary." He rose to his feet, all too aware that he was covered in dirt from the forest floor and looked worse than the farmers. "Tomorrow I will search for Merlin."

"You cannot go up against Nimueh, she is far too powerful."

"I have no choice if I want to find Merlin."

Gaius sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "No, I don't think you do."

Gwen pushed her hair back from her face. "Where will you look?"

"The cave where she was before. Its a start at least."

Gaius nodded. "Very well. Here." He picked up a small bottle from the table and held it out. "This will help you sleep. You'll need all of your strength for tomorrow."

Arthur nodded his thanks and glanced at Gwen. "Don't worry. I _will _find him."

She smiled. "I know you will."

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Merlin shifted uncomfortably on the hard rock floor. The manicle around his wrist was beginning to rub the skin red and raw. He couldn't get into a comfortable position because it was too low down. He wrenched his hand forwards in a wild effort to free himself, but all he managed to do was rip off another layer of skin on his wrist. He let out a harsh shout of anger, and then shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He looked at the manicle, narrowing his eyes.

_"Liftem zildai!" _he snarled.

Nothing happened. He didn't even feel any magic in his veins. He let his hand fall back, fustration getting the better of him. Ever since he had entered the cave he hadn't been able to do any kind of magic at all. He couldn't even call for help. If they were planning on coming...

_Stop it! _he told himself sternly. _Of course they're coming! Arthur isn't just going to let you die here... unless he's been caught by Uther... god, I hope Gwen's alright... _He felt tears pricking at his eyes and brushed at them, furious with himself. He couldn't let what Nimueh had said get to him. She had just been trying to confuse him, make him give in... he had no idea how long he had been in the caves, but it felt like hours. His muscles were aching from remaining in the same cramped position for too long, and his eyes were beginning to sting with tiredness. But there was no way he was going to go to sleep while Nimueh was around. He had to keep trying, for Arthur. For Gwen. For all of them.

He raised his head, taking a deep breath. _"Taknem riflek!"_

The manicles shuddered but didn't give. He let out another yell of fustration, slamming his free hand into the rocky wall and grazing his knuckles in the process.

"There's no need to get violent."

He jerked his head to the side as Nimueh appeared from the darkness, her eyes glittering. He scowled and turned his face away.

"Come now, Emrys, I am not your enemy. In truth, I am your only friend."

"Let me go, Nimueh! You have no right... You cannot keep me locked up like this like some caged animal!"

Nimueh rasied her eyebrows. "Calm yourself, Emrys, you'll hurt yourself."

"As if you would care."

"As a matter of fact, I do care. You are my new companion, I don't want you unhappy. You and me have a bond, Merlin."

Merlin's eyes burned. "If raise the devil within me, Nimueh, the consequences will fall on your own head. I _will escape you!"_

"Oh, I don't think so."

Merlin wrenched his arm forwards again and gasped as the manicle bit into his wrist. Nimueh sighed and leant against the rocky wall beside him.

"When are you going to give up on them? They've had more than enough time to come for you, and they haven't."

Merlin tried to ignore them. He didn't even know how far away these caves were, it could take days for someone to find him, especially if they didn't know where to look.

"They're not looking for you..."

"Leave me _alone!_" Merlin roared, whirling to face her. "They are my friends, and they are not going to leave me to you. They will not."

"As I said before, Emrys, you do not have a choice in this. You belong to me."

Merlin's eyes flashed with fury. "Leave me," he snarled.

Nimueh shrugged and turned to walk away into the darkness. Merlin watched her leave, and then strained against his manicle.

"They _will _come!" he screamed. "They _will!_"

She didn't reply. He slumped back against the wall, rubbing his face with his free hand.

"They will," he repeated in a whisper. "They will."

**Sorry this one was a bit short but I wanted to wrap up the last chapter a bit more. The next one will be longer. Please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	15. Suicide

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy... btw, did anyone notice the quote from Nicholas Nickleby in the last chapter? Cookies for anyone who knows it. :)**

Arthur pulled gently on the reigns to bring his horse to a halt and looked around the forest. He only knew roughly where the caves were, having only stumbled upon them before on his search for something else, but he was ninety nine percent sure that he was going in the right direction. He ran his eyes over the trees, sighing. Then he turned his horse's head to the left slightly and continued deeper into the forest. He had to make this journey as fast as possible for fear that his father would discover his absense back at the castle. Gaius was covering him for now, saying that he needed bedrest after his 'possesion' and shouldn't be disturbed, but if his father decided on a surpirse visit everything would be ruined... and Arthur wasn't even sure where Merlin was...

He shook his head, pushing away his doubts. He had to stay strong. Once Merlin was out of danger he could start worrying about his father. However, Merlin didn't seem to be ever out of trouble these days. That day when he had killed the Griffin everything had become so complicated. A question leapt into his head, one which unnerved him slightly.

_If you could go back and change what happened so you never found out about him... would you?_

Arthur considered, turning the question over in his head. He didn't know. If he had never found out then he and Merlin would never have grown any closer, never acted upon those hesitant feelings they had been pushing away. But if Merlin had never revealed his magic, he would be safe. Everything would have gone on as normal. And maybe Merlin would never have told Arthur the truth.

Arthur halted the horse, frowning as he looked around once more. He recognized this place... a strange, twisted fallen tree on one side of a clearing strewn with golden brown-leaves... yes. This was where he had first met Nimueh. His heart leapt with excitement; he was almost there! He swung down from his horse and walked over to the log, attempting to recreate the scene. He had spoken to her, and then turned back to his horse, and then she had told him of her knowledge of the mortis flower. But which way had they gone? He turned around slowly, his eyes narrowed. Then he returned to his horse and led it onwards, walking slowly as if he expected the ground to give way beneath him if he chose the wrong direction.

He was close now. Very close.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Merlin's knuckles were red and grazed from his attacking the wall and manicle in fustration. He flexed his fingers, shifting on the hard rocky ground. Nothing he did had worked. He would never escape this prison without help, and he was beginning to doubt that anyone would ever find him. His stomach gnawed at him insistently, reminding him of the hunger that had started to spread through him and he curled his free arm around it. This was pathetic. He could not remain here forever. Eventually she would have to release him if she didn't want him to die from starvation... but somehow Merlin felt that she would find a way to bend him to her will before long. That was something that scared him the most - he was already anticipating that time when he would no longer retaliate to her cold, forked tongue.

He pushed his legs out in front of him, gasping as his muscles ached from remaining cramped up for so long. There were only a few positions he could sit comfortably in, and this was not one of them - now his arm was stretched up too far above him. His shoulder was already beginning to complain, and his wrist where the skin was already rubbed raw was stinging in moments. He stretched his legs out for as long as he could bear, and then curled them back up underneath him to kneel up and relieve his shoulder. He had given in trying to pull free or say a spell long ago. Whatever enchantment Nimueh had cast prevented him from doing any kind of magic at all, and without knowing how to break it, he was stuck.

His only hope was Arthur... but he didn't even know whether Uther had found out that the prince had helped him or not.

It was beginning to look like his only escape from his prison would be at Nimueh's side.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Arthur stared down into the gaping mouth of the cave, unable to believe that he had actually made it. He had been wondering around in the forest for so long that he was beginning to think he would have to turn back, but here he was staring down into the same darkness that had once held Merlin's whole future. As it seemed to do so again now. Arthur tethered his horse a little distance away before returning to the entrance and pulling out his sword. There was no doubt that this was the same cave, he recognized everything about it. He just had to pray that Merlin was here somewhere.

Although, if he was here, Nimueh would be too.

Arthur took a deep breath, gripping his sword tightly like a talisman. Then he stepped forwards into the darkness. He didn't want to light a torch in case he was seen, but he quickly realized that one of the dark tunnels carved out of the cave ahead of him shone with a ghostly blue light. Not like Merlin's light, but darker, more subtle. Magic? Arthur hesitated only for a moment before following the lit path. Everything was still a mixture of shadow and black rocks, so that he stumbled every so often on something he thought was just a dark patch on the ground but was actually a trecherous hole. Each time he froze, terrified that he had been discovered, but still no sound came from the silent rocks around him. So, cautiously, he continued.

It was only when he saw the tunnel opening out suddenly ahead of him that he stopped and flattened himself against the wall. He waited, listening, but could hear nothing. So, carefully, he leant out and chanced a short look around. He was looking at a large, open section of the caves, so big that it dissolved into darkness before he could see where it ended. In the centre stood a large basin, the black liquid inside shimmering as if in sunlight. Arthur felt his breath snatched away just by the sight of it, felt his grip slacken on the sword. There was something enchanting about the way ripples chased one another over its glistening surface, something so beautiful...

A small _clank _reached his ears as the tip of his sword touched the ground and he flinched, pulling out of his daze. He lifted his sword, tearing his eyes from the basin, and looked around the rocky walls. It was evil magic. He couldn't let himself be drawn in.

As far as he could see, there was no threat in the cave, so he slowly started forwards, keeping to the wall. He was about level with the basin when he noticed something on the other side of the cave. Dark hair, pale skin seeming to glow in the darkness...

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped.

Merlin didn't hear him. Arthur ran silently over to him and grabbed his shoulder, making the other boy flinch in surprise. Automatically, Merlin pulled away from the shadow bending over him, his eyes narrowing warily.

"Merlin, its me!" Arthur hissed. "Its me, Arthur."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Arthur? But... how? How did you get in?"

"I walked," Arthur replied, girnning. "Come on, we have to leave."

He took Merlin's arm and tried to pull him up but Merlin pushed his hand away. "I can't... " he gestured to his other hand and Arthur noticed for the first time the thick chain attatched to the wall and to the manicle around Merlin's wrist. He cursed himself under his breath; of course it wouldn't have been that easy.

"Your magic?"

"She's blocking me somehow," Merlin replied, shaking his head. "I can't do anything."

Arthur wet his lips anxiously. "Maybe I could cut through it..."

His voice trailed off as Merlin looked up at him. They both knew that Arthur's sword would never hack through the thick chains.

"Well, I'm not leaving you," Arthur said stubbornly. "We'll have to find a way to get you out. Are you sure you can't use your magic?"

"I've been trying ever since I got here, I can't do it."

"Oh, I don't know," a silky voice from behind them said. "Couldn't try once more for your _'master?_' after all, he did ask sooo nicely."

Arthur span around, his sword whipping up. Nimueh laughed, folding her arms.

"Oh, Prince Arthur, you truly are comic. You think you can defeat me with that puny stick?"

Arthur gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on his sword. He searched desperately for a plan, but came up with nothing. A quick glance down at Merlin's panicked face told him that his friend didn't have any great ideas either.

"So?" Nimueh said. "Come on then, Arthur. Cut me down. Put your blade in my head."

She was taunting him and he knew it. He could practically feel Merlin's eyes boring into him, begging him to run and save himself, but he stood his ground. He could feel sweat standing out on his forehead as he struggled to think of something, anything... Nimueh laughed again and turned her gaze on Merlin.

"You see the company you keep? He cannot think for himself even to save his own life."

Arthur siezed the chance. While her attention was directed at Merlin, he swung his sword. Nimueh twisted like a striking snake, her hand flying upwards, and Arthur's sword wrenched itself from his grasp. He just had enough time to see a smirk flash across her face before an invisible force hit him in the face and he felt himself flying backwards. He heard Merlin shout his name, his voice shrill with panic. Then his head hit rock, his vision flashed red, and darkness descended on him.

**Dun-dun-DAHH!!!!! Please review and I'll update faster! (Actually, I'll update faster if anyone can get that quote... hee hee...)**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	16. The end?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!**

**Okay, first off cookies to Cheyalla! For those of you who didn't know what the hell I was talking about, Nicholas Nickleby is a book by Charles Dickens and also a film (with an extreamly fit man playing Nicholas) and the quote was 'If you raise the devil within me, the consequences will fall on your own head.' Cookies to Cheyalla!!**

"ARTHUR!"

Merlin leapt to his feet as his friend hit the ground, his heart in his mouth. Arthur didn't reply. Merlin pounded across the cave and dropped to his knees beside the prince, pulling him over onto his back. Blood glistened on his forehead, trickling down over his face and staining his hair a deep, rusty red. He lolled lifelessly against Merlin, his eyes shut. Merlin shook him, panicing, but still his friend did not reply.

Sharp, echoing footsteps aproached and he raised his head to see Nimueh moving to stand a few metres away from them. His grip unconsciously tightened on Arthur, fury leaping up inside him. But Nimueh was looking at him with confusion dancing in her eyes. She looked back to the wall and to him again, frowning.

"How did you do that?" She demanded. "I locked you there. You couldn't have..."

Merlin realized for the first time that he had broken free of the manicles. Peering over to the other side of the cave, he saw them torn and scorched on the ground. Hope swelled in his chest - his magic had returned! The fear for Arthur must have broken through Nimueh's bonds. Merlin looked up at Nimueh once more.

"If you hurt him, I swear I'll-"

"Don't get cocky, brat," Nimueh snapped. "I am still the most powerful person here. I could kill you in five seconds."

Merlin squeezed Arthur's arm, as if promising his friend that he would return before rising to his feet and taking a deep breath, hardly able to believe what he was about to do.

"Really?" he said shortly, amazed to hear that his voice came out strong and cold. "Well, I could kill you in one."

Even as he spoke, he felt as if his organs had all curled up into trembling balls of fear. He didn't even know if Arthur was alive, and yet if he messed this up then he most definately would be. Nimueh would surely not spare either of them. Merlin balled his fists, doing his best to be brave, and looked Nimueh in her icy, simmering eyes.

"Leave us be," he snarled. "Or I will destroy you."

"You could not destroy anyone, Emrys," she sneered. "You do not have the power, nor the mind."

And with that she lifted her hand and made a sharp slicing movement with it. Merlin was jerked off his feet and thrown to the ground, his momentum carrying him away from her. He came to a stop and lay there, stunned and frozen. Struggling over onto his back, he squinted through the darkness to see Nimueh standing over Arthur, lifting her hand.

"Maybe I was wrong," she said softly. "Maybe this was _always _your destiny."

Her hand began to glow with a weird, red light. Panic lanced through Merlin and he surged up to his feet, a scream tearing from his throat.

"No! _Leave him alone!"_

The power burst out of him like a thousand steel-tipped arrows. A blinding white light shattered the darkness and Merlin felt cold rock against his back once more. The sheer energy from the magic had pushed him up against the cave wall. He could feel heat on his face, as if he were standing before a bonfire. Then the light vanished to reveal Nimueh lying on the ground on the other side of the cave. She sat up, gasping and reaching around to hold her side, and her furious eyes rose to Merlin's. Merlin pushed himself away from the wall, his legs trembling, and made his way forwards as she scrambled to her feet.

"You will pay for that, Emrys!"

"You are the one who will pay for what you have done," Merlin replied with as much force as he could muster.

He lifted his own hand, searching wildly for charms or curses he had seen before, but he had never wanted to hurt anyone before. But Nimueh was coming closer, her own lips sneering around her spell as she thrust one hand forwards.

_"Vietan xansai sahai!" _she roared.

A jet of red lightning crackled from her hand and hit Merlin in the chest. He was lifted off his feet and slammed down onto the ground once more, and his vision blacked into nothing. When he opened his eyes he could feel warmth spreading out over the back of his head and he could smell his clothes smoldering where her power had hit him. He inched up into a sitting position, and his head swung dizzyingly. He let out a cry of pain and lifted a hand to feel warm liquid coursing through his fingers.

"Do you still believe you can destroy me? Do you still think that you are that powerful, Emrys?"

He looked up, managing to focus on Nimueh. She glared at him, her clenched fists trembling with fury.

"You are nothing, Emrys!" she snarled. "I was wrong about you. _I _will lead my new world. I do not need your weakness dragging me down. Do you hear me, Emrys? You will never - be - _ANYTHING!_"

"I will always be more than you, Nimueh!" Merlin gasped, pushing himself up to his feet. He put a hand to his chest, which was throbbing gently, and felt blood where the old wounds had opened once more. But despite the pain, he could feel something building up inside him, a power burning to be unleashed. He held it back, shuddering as it rose up higher and higher. "I will give you one last chance," he panted. "Leave us be now, and I will spare your life."

She smirked. "I will enjoy watching you die, Emrys. I will watch the worms eat your flesh and the rats gnaw on your bones. And then I will tear at your friend's beauty until it is... well, quite destroyed."

The power pushed at him, and Merlin swallowed hard. He knew that his eyes were already burning golden, shimmering with magic.

"Then I bid you farewell," he said softly. "But I assure you, I have better things to do than watch your corpse decompose."

She strode towards him, lifting her fist. Merlin put both hands out in front of him, clenching his jaw.

_"Nasora lizin XANEN!"_

Fire roared up around him, a peircing scream shattered the air... and then there was darkness, and nothing could be heard but his own laboured breathing.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Arthur groaned as his head throbbed painfully. He cracked his eyes open and was met with the gentle glow of a small, crackling fire. He stared at it in confusion, blinking slowly. What had happened? How had he got out of the cave?

_Merlin..._

He tried to sit up and gasped in pain as his head throbbed. Someone said his name and he looked up to see Merlin emerging from the darkness on the other side of the fire. Merlin ducked around the fire and knelt down beside him, reaching out to take his shoulder.

"Arthur? How do you feel?"

Arthur winced at the volume of his voice, despite the fact that Merlin tried to speak quietly.

"I... I'm fine. What happened?"

Merlin's eyes slid up to his forehead and his brow creased in thought. "You're still bleeding, but Gaius says that head wounds bleed a lot. I don't think its serious. Can you tell me who you are?"

Arthur's eyebrows shot upwards, causing a small throb of pain on his head. "What? I... think I, the prince of Camelot, doesn't know who I am? Merlin, what is wrong with you?"

Merlin grinned. "Alright, you _are _fine."

"Yeah..." Arthur looked Merlin up and down, taking in his bloodied, singed shirt and pale face. "You, on the other hand, look terrible."

Merlin smiled wearily. "I'll live. Its not as bad as it looks." He reached out. "Just let me see your head again-"

Arthur swatted his hand away. "Gerrof me, Merlin! Stop mothering me and tell me what happened."

Merlin's smile faded. "I... Nimueh isn't coming back," he finished simply. "She and I had words... she came off worst."

Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean she's... she's dead?"

Merlin flinched at the word and looked away, clearly finding the subject fragile. "I... yes, she is."

Arthur felt a smile spreading over his face. "But, Merlin, that's wonderful! What's wrong?"

"I just..." Merlin looked up, his eyes shimmering with anguish. "I'm a murderer, Arthur!"

Arthur stared at him. Then he reached out and took his arm. "Merlin, you had no choice. She would have killed both of us. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."

Merlin still didn't look happy. Arthur tried again, from a different angle.

"I know how you feel. When I first killed a man I could hardly believe I'd done it. I was horrified. But you have to work past it, and remember what really matters - who _you _are. What do you think of that?"

Merlin managed a small smile. "Well... I think that you just made the most embarassing, lets-hug-and-make-up speech in the world."

Arthur scowled and punched him on the shoulder, careful not to put any effort into the blow at all. "Fine, keep your guilt, I don't care."

"But... thank you."

Arthur smirked as Merlin turned serious. "Well, well, well, now who's being girly?"

Merlin shook his head and sat back on the floor. Arthur looked around, taking in the tall trees around them, looming out of the darkness, the shadow of his horse off to one side. Merlin must have dragged him away from the caves and into the forests to care for him. He ran his hands through his hair, wincing as his fingers brushed the wound on his temple.

"We should get back to Camelot. I want Gaius to take a look at you, and make sure you're alright."

Merlin raised his head, his smile vanishing. "Arthur I... I'm still wanted there. Your father... Uther... will never let me be."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Yes, he will. I will work this out, Merlin. As the future king of Camelot, I _will _make this right."

Merlin stared at Arthur for a few moments, taking in the sudden anger and determination that had taken over the face of the prince. In that moment, he almost saw something in Arthur transform, watched him grow. Watched him take one more step towards his future. Just as he, Merlin, had done so only a few hours ago when Nimueh had crumbled to dust before him.

"Two sides of the same coin," he murmured.

"What?" Arthur asked, blinking and looking down at him.

"Nothing," Merlin said, shaking his head.

"You truly are a strange one, Merlin," Arthur muttered, rolling his eyes. He rose to his feet, swaying slightly as his head stung, and made his way towards the horse. "Come. We will return to Camelot now."

"Arthur, I'm not sure..."

"I am. Come on, Merlin."

Merlin hesitated, but then rose to his feet, killed the fire with one sweep of his hand, and moved to follow Arthur. He climbed up onto the horse behind him, and Arthur took up the reins.

"Lets go," he said, terrified and somehow excited at the same time at the thought of openly challenging his father once and for all.

Just when it had felt like it was over, the real war was just beginning.

**Okay, there we go! I'm not sure if this is really the end or not, it would be a good place to leave the story but is there more to be said? What do you guys think - another chapter or leave it there? Please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	17. Preview

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!**

**Right so, call this a kind of preview for things to come! Most people who reviewed this said that they wanted to see Arthur take on his father, but lots of people also suggested a sequel because of the 'this-is-the-end' feeling of the last chapter. So, this is a preview for 'Fighting Solitude' the sequel to this!**

_"You think you're so special, Merlin!" Arthur roared, spinning around._

_Merlin jerked back in surprise, but Arthur was beyond caring. Fury blinded him, coursing through his veins like poison. He took a step forwards and Merlin pulled away, his eyes widening._

_"Arthur, calm down-"_

_"Don't you dare tell me to calm down after everything you've done! Why are you even here? Why couldn't you have stayed in your village with your precious mother instead of ruining my life?"_

_Merlin's eyes darkened. "Ruining your life? I _am _your life, Arthur! Its our destiny, we're two sides of the-"_

_"For god's sake, Merlin, I - don't - care! I don't care what your dragon said. What makes you think he knows everything anyway?" He glared at Merlin for a few moments, and then turned away abruptly and strode to the window. "Just get out, Merlin," he snarled. "I don't want to look at you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want anything to do with you."_

_"Where am I supposed to go? Your father-"_

_"GET OUT!"_

_Arthur's voice echoed through the room. Then, he heard the soft, slow footsteps as Merlin turned and left. He shut his eyes and hit the wall hard with his fist, not even noticing the blood that began to trickle down his knuckles._

_"My father was right," he whispered. "Magic is evil."_

**There we go, nice cliffie for the sequel! It probably won't be up for a good while since I have to get past this major block I have with my coursework. Still, I'll do my best and get it up as soon as possible.**

**See you in the sequel!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


End file.
